The Harmony to my Melody
by NoSleepInTheGarden
Summary: Shane and Mitchie are finally married but that doesn't mean that all of their problems have magically disappeared. With a baby on the way, they need to learn to cooperate before everything falls apart. But the hardest thing to do is learning to trust someone. SEQUEL TO ARRANGED LOVE.
1. Chapter 1

HEY HEY HEY! its the sequel! Are you excited? YOU SHOULD BE(:

Arranged Love: The Sequel

2 Months Later...(21Weeks Pregnant)

"Four more years and I am so fucking out of here!" I screamed, knowing that if looks could kill, Shane would've dropped dead right now.

"I can't wait till that happens because then you won't be bitching at me all the time!" Shane argued, stuffing his phone into the pocket of his crisp Diesel jeans before pushing past me and exiting our room.

"I hope you're happy with yourself! You're missing one of the most important doctor appointments for some stupid meeting!" I yelled, following him out because I wasn't through with him yet.

"Do you see all of this?" he gestured wildly at everything around us. "We wouldn't have all this if it wasn't for those stupid meetings because all you do is sit on your fat ass all day and bitch at me, saying that I don't do anything for you when I do everything for you!" Shane opened the door to his car and locked it, giving me one last cold glare before pulling out of the driveway and speeding down the street. I stomped back into our airy estate, frustrated tears flowing down my face. He knew how I felt about me getting bigger and he just threw that in my face. We've only been married for two months and we're already down at each other's throats, even worse than before.

I pulled my phone out of the pocket of my hoodie, hitting speed dial number three and waiting for the person to pick up.

"Hello?" he answered, his calm voice slightly soothing to me.

"Nate..." I cried, wiping at my eyes. I don't know why I cry over Shane. Maybe its because of what he says to me. Maybe its because he makes it so hard for me to love him.

"Mitchie, what's wrong?" Nate asked as I cleared my throat.

"I have a doctor's appointment today and Shane just left and...can you come pick me up?" Nate had really become my best friend these last few months. I spent as much time as possible with him because he was fun to hang out with and listened to me and cared about me.

"Just let me cancel my plans with Dana and I'll be on my way," Nate said as I felt slightly guilty. Dana is his new girlfriend. Him and Caitlyn ended things last month and Dana's dad was the vice president of Hollywood Records so they started to date. I'm not Dana's biggest fan but if she makes him happy then whatever.

"You don't have to do that. I can drive myself its just that..."

"No its okay. She's probably hung over from some party last night. And best friends beat girlfriends any day," Nate reassured me as I smiled and looked down at my swollen belly. Another reason I don't like Dana is because she's a huge partier. Like the "get wasted every night and be hung-over every morning" type of partier. Nate is the complete opposite and him and Caitlyn just look better together.

"Okay, see you when you get here, Nathaniel," I could hear him roll his eyes at me calling him by his full name before he hung up.

I put my phone down next to me and looked around at the gigantic house we had moved into after our 'honeymoon' in Fiji. This estate is way too big for us in my opinion but of course, my opinion is irrelevant in our relationship.

After the whole mess in DC and me running away from our wedding, we drove all the way back to California and got married two days later. It was smaller and half the people that had been invited in the first place wasn't invited to the second ceremony. Denise was fuming because Tess and Peggy had released the story about Siri to the press and everyone had been hounding Shane and I about it until the DNA results were released. Siri isn't Shane's daughter and Peggy knew that all along. She was just scheming with Tess and wanted a couple hundred thousand dollars to satisfy her shoe fetish. Shane did end up suing her though. But it turns out that a love child isn't gonna tear us apart. Something as simple as a doctor's appointment would though.

Since our bedroom is now on the main floor, I slowly made my way to the room, changing my clothes. E! News had marked me as one of the most fashionable pregnant women in history so I have to live up to the title.

I slid on a pair of black skinny jeans that some designer had given to me for free, grimacing at the fact that these had spandex at the top of them. My stomach wasn't getting that big...

I threw on a flowy cream top that cascaded down my belly before slipping on a navy striped blazer, leaving the buttons open. I slid my feet into my favorite cream ballet flats and grabbed my purse, making sure I had my wallet and keys and everything before going to answer the door. I grabbed my phone off of the table in the living room, just as Nate came in with a smile on his face.

"You're glowing," he pointed out as I smiled and followed him out the door. He always knew what to say to make me feel better.

"So since I made you cancel your plans with Dana, I was thinking I could treat you to lunch at Valentino's because I'm craving pasta," Nate drove out of the gates and began towards the main road, since we live in a subdivision about half an hour from Los Angelos.

"Yeah, I think you owe it to me," Nate said as I rolled my eyes and slid my glasses onto my face.

"So what was the fight about this time?" Nate asked as I combed my fingers through my ridiculously long hair.

"He knew that we are supposed to find out the gender of the baby today and he scheduled a meeting with the label at the exact time of the appointment," I answered, wanting to slap Shane for his stupidity.

"And then he told me that I'm always bitching at him and that I sit on my fat ass all day while he does all the work," my eyes watered and I hated the fact that pregnancy made you so sensitive. I wiped my eyes behind my glasses, wanting nothing more than for Shane to hold me and tell me everything was gonna be alright. I'm mad at him and I still can't stay away from him.

"He called you fat even though you're carrying his child?" Nate asked in astonishment as I nodded my head.

"And he knows how I feel about the whole pregnancy thing and he still rubs it in my face that I'm getting bigger. I'm so mad at him but I still love him and I still want him," I sounded so stupid.

"I'll talk to him because it annoys the shit out of me when he does that to you. In other words, have you talked to your parents?"

I haven't had any communication with my parents since before the wedding. I think they finally discovered the definition of disown because you don't keep contact with the child that you have disowned.

"No, there's not even a reason for us to be talking to each other," I honestly answered with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Have you talked to Caitlyn?" I asked as Nate sighed and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"I love her...but she doesn't want me back. We had the messiest break up and said things that we didn't mean and now she won't even answer my calls," Nate pulled up to my doctor's office as I nodded and opened my door, waiting for Nate to get out of the car.

"Our lives are fucked," I threw my arm over his shoulder as we walked in, not caring that the stupid paparazzi was endlessly taking pictures of us.

*Arranged Love*

Breaking News: Pop stars Nate Gray and Mitchie Torres was seen going to the doctor's office together earlier this afternoon. The two seems close as you can tell from the pictures and have us all wondering why Mitchie's husband, Nate's older brother Shane, isn't taking his wife to the doctor's himself. The two then went on to Valentino where our cameramen caught them having an intimate lunch. When asked if anything was going on between the two, Torres answered with a flash of her Tiffany ring, "I'm married..to Shane Gray. Are you guys stupid? Nate is my best friend" and walked off with her best friend. Do you think there is something going on between them?

"Wow Mitch," Shane buttoned his crisp Calvin Klein shirt as I rolled my eyes and lowered my straightener away from my hair.

"What Shane?" he's been irritating me all day. I know the gender of the baby but I refuse to tell him because of how he treated me this morning.

"Since when are you and my brother best friends?" Shane asked and I could pick up on the obvious jealousy in his voice.

"Shane, green may be your favorite color but jealousy is not cute on you," I answered, going back to straightening my hair. We have to go to dinner tonight at Denise's house with the entire family and pretend to be the perky happy couple.

I finished straightening my hair only to pull it back into a long ponytail trailing down my black, slipping my arms into the extra long salmon blazer I had just bought. I straightened my cream tank dress over my belly before going to sit down and put on my heels.

Shane kneeled down next to me as I buckled the strap and moved onto the next shoe.

"Lets not argue tonight," Shane suggested as I rolled my eyes and stood up, glaring down at him.

"You already took care of that this morning," I sneered, walking out of the room and going to wait in the car for him.

"So, Shane told me you found out the gender today!" Denise exclaimed as everyone smiled at me. I wasn't going to tell them though because that meant telling Shane and I wanted to make him suffer a bit longer.

"Yeah," I poked my salad and shoved a piece into my mouth, chewing thoughtfully as everyone looked at me expectantly. My fibrogylamia is under control as long as I stay healthy and continue with physical therapy. It still scares me that I nor my baby could make it through this pregnancy alive.

"Well, are you carrying Harmony or Nicholas?" Sonny asked excitedly as Nate chuckled.

"Nate knows, ask him," everyone turned their attention towards Nate as he took a sip of his water.

"Its not my place to tell," he lamely offered as Shane groaned beside me.

"Why does Nate know but Shane doesn't?" Danielle asked as Shane shot me a look before answering.

"I guess to Mitchie its more important for her 'best friend' to know than the baby's father," Shane answered as I set down my water and looked at him. He smirked at me before going back to his dinner, the sound of clinging forks echoing in the room.

"Does it bother you when people touch your stomach?" Sonny asked as her and Danielle excitedly rubbed my belly.

"No but, I'm feeling really uncomfortable with it today," they awkwardly pulled their hands away as I laughed and continued to eat, ignoring Shane for the rest of dinner.

"Mitch, come to bed. Its two am," Shane whined as I yawned and folded my legs under me in the home theatre. I was watching The Notebook and crying my eyes out at how pathetic I was being.

"No," I promptly answered, looking back at the screen just as Ally and Nick were breaking up. Oh my gosh...

"I will carry you," Shane shut off the projector and I whined in protest as he scooped me into his arms and carried me back to our room, carefully laying me down on the bed as he slid in next to me.

"Are you pleased with yourself?" I asked with a hint of attitude. He's been irritating me all day.

"Can you please tell me the gender?" Shane begged, rubbing his hand back and forth on my belly, pushing my tank top up to my chest.

"No, you've been so mean to me all day," I said dejectedly, pushing his hands off of my stomach.

"I'm sorry I've just been really stressed out," Shane said, laying his head on my stomach instead.

"About what?"

"What if I'm not a good enough dad? What if my child hates me? What if people get tired of Connect Three? Then what am I supposed to do with my life?" Shane questioned as I stroked his head and leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Harmony is gonna love you," I froze as I realized my mistake, mentally face palming myself as I prayed he didn't catch on.

"Yeah I'm sure she will..." he paused as a huge smile graced his face, making him look even more delicious than before.

"Harmony...you're carrying Harmony. We're having a daughter!" Shane exclaimed, kissing all over my stomach as I laughed.

"Yes Shane, we're having a little baby girl," I answered, my smile matching his as he began to talk to my stomach.

"Hey Harmony. Its your dad. I'm gonna spoil you so you can be a daddy's girl," Shane stated as I rolled my eyes and cherished the moment. They were few, nowadays.

Hope you liked it(: 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey...i really wanted to update sooner but I was with my friends all day yesterday so I didn't get a chance. Well...you guys seem to like this soooooo...oh and you guys remember Lily? The little sick girl that stayed at the hospital? She's not in here anymore because she doesn't really fit): sorry.

The Harmony to my Melody 25 Weeks Pregnant

For some odd reason, when Shane home from the studio, he brought Sophie with him. I love Sophie but I have tons of stuff to do and knowing Shane, I would have to babysit her.

"Sonny is still dealing with some stuff from the divorce so we've got Sophie," Shane explained as I slid my arms into my light denim colored button down over the loose cream shirt I was wearing.

"But I have to run errands all day and I have physical therapy later," I stated, zipping up my black fringe boots as Shane sighed.

"Well I'll go with you," Shane suggested, going to put his shoes back on before I stopped him.

"I'm going grocery shopping and you hate grocery shopping," Shane always complains when I drag him to the store with me but he complains even more when I come back and didn't get all the stuff that he wanted.

"I won't complain. Sophie is a handful so we'll make this a family outing," he threw his arm over my shoulder as I laughed and grabbed my keys, going into the living room to find Sophie watching Dora.

"Come on Soph, lets go," she turned off the tv with the remote and grabbed my hand as we walked out the door to my Mercedes. I buckled her into her car seat as Shane slid into the passenger side. I pulled my sunglasses down over my eyes as i started my car and headed into town.

"Sophie, what kind of cereal do you like?" Shane had went off to get his stuff leaving me with Sophie who was being impatient and whining about everything.

"Can I please get out of the cart and pick out my own stuff?" Sophie begged, jutting out her bottom lip and giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"No, is there a reason why you can't just stay in there?" I responded but that wasn't what Sophie wanted to hear. Her bottom lip poked out even more as her eyes widened with tears and she squirmed in her seat. Before I could stop her, she erupted into a fit of loud sobs causing everyone in the aisle to look at us as I tried to calm her down. What do I do?

"Sophie, crying won't get you anywhere," I mumbled, rubbing her arm but she pushed my hand off and continued to wail as I pushed my hair away from my forehead and breathed out through my noise. Not receiving the attention she wanted, Sophie's cry's became louder, tears streaming down her face as I received looks of disapproval. Even though I didn't want to, I picked Sophie up out of the cart and balanced her on my hip, her cries being muffled by my shoulder blade. I pushed the cart down towards the Kashi and picked up a box, throwing it into the cart as I tried to move with one hand and a three year old in my arms. It doesn't really help that I'm six months pregnant and my husband is nowhere to be found.

Sophie's cries deceased and she became even heavier in my arms and I knew she had fallen asleep. But if I put her back in the cart, she'll wake up and have a fit. My only option was to continue pushing the cart and holding Sophie until I got to the fruit.

"Can we go to Walmart after this? This store is too healthy," Shane hates Whole Foods but I have to stay healthy so he puts up with it.

"Do you mind holding Sophie?" I placed her in his arms, causing her to wake up and rub at her red eyes.

"Why were you crying?" Shane asked as I picked up some organic grapes and put them in a bag.

"Mimi wouldn't let me get out of the cart," Sophie sniffled, hiding her face in Shane's neck.

"Sophie, you can't get everything you want. And just because you don't get what you want doesn't mean you're allowed to throw a fit in the store," Shane reprimanded as Sophie nodded and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry Mimi," she apologized, reaching for me as I willingly grabbed her and stroked her long hair.

"Its okay baby," Shane pushed the cart towards check out as I followed him, Sophie falling asleep in my arms. Maybe this parenting thing won't be so hard.

*Arranged Love*  
"Are you excited to hear Harmony's heartbeat?" Doctor Martinez asked as he rubbed transducer all over my stomach.  
"Yes," I said as Shane held my hand while holding onto Sophie. I was silent as a small muffling sound filled the room then became more prominent. It was a small beating, like a rhythmic thump thump and I gasped. Harmony's heart is beating. Its really beating.  
"She's all healthy. Do you hear her heart?" he asked as I smiled and wildly nodded, squealing with delight. "My mind is blown," Shane joked as I laughed and nodded, wiping my tears away. My daughter actually has a beating heart. She's really alive.

I peeked into the guest room one more time to make sure that Sophie was really sleeping and seeing that she was, I left the door cracked open and went into my own room and laid down next to Shane who was glaring at his iPhone.

"She's asleep," I stated, pushing up my tank top and rubbing my belly. Some nights, I just can't get comfortable enough to sleep and I guess tonight would be one of those nights. I felt a small tap on where my hand is on my belly and thought nothing of it until the tap was harder and I gasped, looking down.

"What happened?" Shane asked as I stared down at the place Harmony was growing in astonishment.

"Harmony just kicked!" I exclaimed, putting his hand on the place where she kicked me. She must've kicked again because Shane's eyes widened in excitement. Oh my gosh, my daughter just kicked me. There seriously is a little baby with little tiny feet inside of me that actually just kicked me.

"So, I don't want to ruin the moment but I really need to tell you something," Shane moved his hand around my stomach in comfort, not looking up at me.

"Go on," I urged with a smile. Nothing can ruin this moment.

"I'm going on a three month tour." except for that.

So this chapter just basically introduced the problem that will be occurring throughout the story. Hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated!  



	3. Chapter 3

Here we go again...(:

The Harmony to my Melody

Is he seriously going on tour while I'm pregnant?

"When exactly are you going on tour?" I questioned as he looked down and mumbled something.

"Shane, seriously," I urged and he looked up at me.

"Tomorrow," I could feel my face reddening with anger. He found out last week that he's going on tour and he's just now telling me the night before. I didn't even say anything. I just stood up and walked into our closet. I opened my drawers and pulled out my pajamas and my favorite blanket, deciding to go to one of the guest rooms tonight.

"Where are you going?" Shane asked as I went into the bathroom to grab my brush.

"Sorry for the short notice but I'm not sleeping in here tonight," I sneered, kicking off my shoes and leaving the room.

"Can we talk about this?" Shane grabbed my arm and spun me around and I ripped my arm out of his grasp.

"No we can't! I'm going to bed!" My head pounded as I marched across the living room and down the hallway to the guest room.

"No, I don't wanna leave on a bad note," Shane came into the room as I slid out of my dress and slipped on my pajama pants.

"Well if you didn't want to leave on a bad note, you should've told me about the tour last week when you found out!" I exclaimed, sitting down as my sides began to hurt. I'm not supposed to be stressed out and Shane is stressing me out.

"But you can come with us!" Shane suggested as I looked at him with my eyebrows raised.

"Yes Shane, I will totally come with you because it is every pregnant woman's dream to be on a bus for three months straight!" I spat sarcastically, throwing on my shirt and massaging my sides.

"Well that's the only solution since you don't want me to go!" Shane yelled as I fell back on the bed, wiping my eyes.

"No its not. Have you forgotten that I'm pregnant? I cant just go on tour during my last trimester. I have a lot to prepare for...we have a lot to prepare for," I said as Shane sighed and sat next to me, reaching for my hand.

"Don't touch me," I snatched my hand away. "I don't want you to touch me."

"I'm sorry but it's either I go now or after Harmony is born," I hate ultimatums.

"Don't you dare give me an ultimatum," a feeling of fatigue swept over me and I just didn't feel like fighting anymore. "Go on tour. Just go ahead and tour the country for three months but don't you dare expect me to welcome you back with open arms. Can you get out? You're stressing me out and that's bad for Harmony," he just nodded, knowing I was in a high risk pregnancy. I just sighed as I climbed under the covers and shut my eyes, putting my brain on silent mode.

"I know you're mad at me but I still love you. I'll see you in three months," Shane thinks I'm asleep as he kisses me on forehead, sighs, and then leaves the room. He's seriously going on tour for three months and leaving me here. I opened my eyes as soon as the door closed and hugged my body. I feel so lonely, especially in this house.

I picked up my phone and dialed a familiar number, sinking even farther underneath my covers. I'm not even gonna stop him. His mind is obviously made up. He's so selfish.

"You better have a good reason for calling me at 6 am in the morning," Caitlyn answered and I could practically see her rolling her eyes.

"How do you feel about staying with me for three months?" I nonchalantly asked. I should just get used to being alone. This probably won't be the last time that Shane will do this...

*Arranged Love*

Sophie was still asleep by the time Caitlyn got here with all of her stuff which I am thankful for.

"So I guess we're house buddies," Caitlyn exclaimed excitedly, bringing in her last suitcase.

"Isn't this exciting!" I agreed as Caitlyn got down on her knees and kissed my stomach.

"I was actually talking to Harmony but...its exciting that we're staying together too!" I pushed her away from my stomach and went into the kitchen for food. What else are kitchens for?

"So he seriously just left this morning?" Caitlyn asked, rummaging through the refrigerator as I raided the pantry.

"Yup and then last night he begged me to go with him. But I'm 6 months pregnant so I told him not to go at all," I shrugged and pulled out a box of Frosted Flakes. I need to hire a housekeeper or something.

"Don't you think that's a little selfish?" Caitlyn chuckled as I stopped and looked at her annoyed.

"No," I said defensively as Caitlyn looked at me and shut the refrigerator. Its not selfish because I only have three months of my pregnancy left and if Shane's gone for those three months, he could miss Harmony being born.

"Well its his career. And he did say that either he goes now or after Harmony is born. I just think you shouldn't have made him feel so guilty for being thoughtful of you," Caitlyn explained as I narrowed my eyes at her and scoffed.

"How is him leaving in the middle of my pregnancy being thoughtful?" I questioned as Caitlyn threw her hands into the air.

"He asked you to go with him and you know you could've! You don't get an award for getting knocked up when you were 17! Just because you are pregnant does not mean that the entire world revolves around you. Would you rather him be gone for three months now or the first three months of Harmony's life?" Caitlyn argued as I stuffed the cereal box back into the pantry and folded my arms.

"I don't even know why you're getting mad at me when you're not the queen of relationships either. Why did you and Nate break up, do you even know or did you just start a fight since that's what you're doing with me?" I yelled back as Caitlyn's face burned red.

"Its none of your business," tears gathered in her eyes as I just rolled mine.

"Don't yell at me because you don't know the first thing about being in a relationship," I stated with a smug grin as Caitlyn narrowed her eyes.

"You are the most selfish bitch I have ever met in my life. I hope you enjoy being alone for the next three months," and with that Caitlyn was gone. Another relationship gone down the drain.

*Arranged Love* (3 weeks later, 28 weeks pregnant)

Caitlyn hasn't come back yet. I have an interview today and I'm supposed to go to the studio to record two songs but I can't even get out of bed. Everything on my body hurts and I know it's because I've been stressed out a lot. Well, I've been stressing myself out.

I painfully reached over to my nightstand to grab my phone, slowly typing in the digits.

The call went to voicemail and I rolled my eyes at my stupidity. Of course he doesn't want to talk to me.

"Shane..." I started, tears already in my eyes at how much I miss him.

"I miss you and I know that I'm so stupid and selfish but I love you too and I can't wait for you to come back. Please call me back when you get this message because I really need..." the phone beeped and I pulled it away from my ear and groaned as I tried to lay on my other side.

I have a problem. Every time I have a perfectly good relationship, I go and ruin it with my ignorance. Like with my parents...sure our relationship wasn't perfect but we still had one until I got pregnant. I know that babies are blessings but I'm still stupid for letting it happen to me when I'm so young. And Caitlyn...she's my best friend, she's like my sister, and because i couldn't handle the fact that she was right about me being selfish, I just pushed her away and now I'm gonna be lonely for the next few months. And its all my fault. I can't even put the blame on someone else.

"You're never gonna abandon momma, right Harmony?" I asked my stomach. She didn't even kick. Now, I really feel lonely.

review pwease(: 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't have anything to say...

The Harmony to my Melody

*Shane POV*

I waved to the fans after the encore show was over before jogging off the stage to catch a quick shower before getting back on the tour bus and going to our hotel. We have two days off before we leave Texas to go to Florida. Its been a month since I've been on tour and I miss Mitchie. I got her voicemail but I didn't immediately call her back. I want to but I wouldn't know what to say.

I opened my dressing room door and immediately pulled my shirt over my head and threw it at the couch, closing the door behind me.

"I fly all the way out here and you throw your sweaty shirt at me?" wait, I know that voice from anywhere. I flicked the light on and noticed Mitchie sitting up on the couch, holding my shirt between the tips of her fingers and away from her body. I smiled as she stood up and made her way over to me, standing on her tip toes to wrap her arms around my neck. I wrapped mine securely around her waist, burying my face in her long hair and just taking in her tropical smell.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be flying," I breathed into her neck as she pulled back and pushed her hair off of her shoulder.

"I missed you and I was so stupid and selfish. I should've just come with you in the first place," she apologized, caressing my face with her soft hands.

"I should've told you earlier. I should've been more understanding," I placed both hands on her protruding belly as she giggled and shook her head, biting her lip.

"Uh, I just sat on a plane for about nine hours for you. Are you gonna kiss me?" I laughed and placed my lips on top of hers as she smiled and parted our lips so her tongue could enter my mouth. I had really missed her kisses.

"LEGGO!" Nate yelled, barging into the room and Mitchie pulled apart, smiling at Nate as she waved.

"Hey Nathaniel!" she ran over and gave him a hug as I rolled my hands and dragged my hand down my face. He is such a cock block.

"How long are you here for?" I asked her as she sighed and rolled over to face me, yanking down her cheetah print robe.

"Until your two day break is over. I have to taste food for the baby shower and finish the nursery with the interior designers," she answered, running her fingers through my curly hair as I nodded and hummed.

"I really missed you. So did Harmony. She didn't stop kicking the whole way here," Mitchie chuckled, placing her hands on her stomach as mine covered them.

"She's so gonna be a daddy's girl," I confirmed as she shook her head.

"No, she's gonna be with me the most so she's gonna be a momma's girl," Mitchie argued, rolling on top of me, being careful of her stomach.

"How do you know that?" I asked with furrowed eyebrows as Mitchie exhaled and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Look at our situation now. You're out touring and I'm at home alone, doing stuff for Harmony," she pointed out. Okay, so she's right but Harmony isn't even born yet. Things could easily change.

"But it won't always be like this," I said as she shook her head and rolled off of me.

"I didn't come here to argue with you. Can we just enjoy our time together?" she pouted and I leaned down to kiss her as she moaned in appreciation.

*Arranged Love*

I was back in LA after spending the two days with Shane. It was nice to be with him but now I just miss him even more and he still has two more months left.

I'm taking Caitlyn to lunch to apologize to her for what I said to her like a month ago because my hormones got the best of me. I can't go through everything alone and Caitlyn is willing to be there for me so I'm gonna suck up my pride and apologize first.

"Mitchie, what gender is the baby? How do you feel about the rumours about Shane and Tess? You do know that Shane is cheating on you with Tess right?" I haven't heard from Tess since the wedding so why are they randomly asking me questions about Tess and Shane? I don't even watch the news anymore just because I don't like rumors. They are so annoying and stupid.

I pulled open the doors to Caitlyn's favorite restaurant, Chipotle, and saw her sitting at a booth in the back. I tugged down my floral shorts and sat down across from her as she eyed me and just looked at the menu.

"I went to see Shane. You calling me a selfish bitch really opened my eyes," I started off as she inhaled and took a sip of her water, setting down her menu to look at me.

"I'm sorry for everything. I know this isn't the best excuse but I was so hormonal that day with Shane leaving me and everything and I kinda took it out on you," I apologized as Caitlyn just nodded and hummed.

"This is usually the part where you apologize to me," I hinted as Caitlyn just looked straight at me before breaking into a smile.

"Sorry for calling you a bitch. Even though you are most of the time. And if you weren't so nosy, I would've just told you why Nate and I broke up," Caitlyn giggled as I sighed in relief and set down my own menu, pulling out my phone and checking the time.

"He went to some party and kissed Dana and then tried to lie about it so I just broke it off. No big deal," I knew to Caitlyn that it actually was a big deal she just didn't want to let it show. She's a pro at hiding her emotions.

"I still think you two were perfect for each other," I said as Caitlyn just shrugged it off.

"So, have you watched the news lately?" I asked, chewing on my bottom lip as I fiddled with the wrapper from my straw.

"Yeah, why?"

"Has there been anything about Shane and Tess hanging out?" Caitlyn tilted her head to the side as I rolled my eyes at my insecurity. Okay, this is all still an arranged marriage but Shane and I are in love and who wants to see the person they love with someone else?

"There was a video of them leaving some club in Nevada together about two weeks ago...but that's it, really," I nodded and just looked up blinking away my tears and then looking back down at the menu.

"So what are you ordering?"

*Arranged Love*

I watched the video of Tess and Shane leaving the club together while I sat and waited at my doctor's office. I hate to admit it but the two of them look really cosy. His hand is placed securely on her lower back and she has her arm around her waist. I hit the home button and yanked out my headphones, shutting my eyes and trying to let everything roll off my shoulders. No stress.

"Mitchie Torres?" I stood up when my name was called and followed the nurse all the way to the back, lying on the mattress as I waited for Dr. Martinez to come back.

"You're almost there, Mitchie," he gave me a smile as I forced one back and lifted up my shirt, waiting for him to rub the jelly on my stomach.

He used the transducer and narrowed his eyes at the screen, making small noises.

"What's wrong?" I asked and he shook his head and exhaled.

"Harmony is breeched," he started and I widened my eyes. Did she have some type of disease? Is she gonna be a stillborn? What does breeched even mean?

"Her head is up here," he moved the transducer to the top of my stomach, "and her feet are down here," he moved the transducer to the bottom of my stomach as I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Is that bad?"

"It means that if she doesn't move into the correct position for birth, you'll have to have a see section," Dr. Martinez explained and as I palmed my face and nodded. Can I just have one perfect week where nothing goes wrong? Is that too much to ask out of life?

"Shane," I was so thankful when he picked up the phone. I was sitting in our driveway on the phone, tears streaming down my face as Harmony repeatedly kicked me.

"What is it?" I wiped at my eyes only causing my cheeks to get wetter.

"Harmony is breeched and I know that this is a lot to ask but can you please come back home?" I begged. I don't want to go to sleep alone anymore. I don't want to be alone at all anymore.

"Mitch, its my career..."

"But it's our daughter. I'm all alone and there's so much going on and you could be doing anything with anyone and I wouldn't..."

"You think I'm cheating on you?" Shane stopped me mid sentence and that video of him and Tess replayed in my mind.

"Why would you think that?" he asked as I took out my keys.  
"I saw a video of you and Tess and...can we not talk about this right now? I am begging you to please come back," I pleaded, running my fingers through my hair.

"You're basically asking me to choose you over my career," I pulled the phone away as I let out a sob.

"I'm asking you to choose Harmony and I over your career. There will be other tours but now was not the time for-" he hung up. He seriously just hung up on me. I turned my phone off in aggravation and just sat in my car, rubbing my face and trying to calm myself down. Harmony is breeched. Tess is back. And Shane won't come home. Life is amazing, isn't it?

I already have a lot of chapters written..i just don't want to upload them all at once.


	5. Chapter 5

I've been watching twilight every day and I've been inspired! MYYY CREATIVE JUICES ARE FLOWING! oh and pretty please vote for me in the INDIE CR AWARDS...pwease(:

The Harmony to my Melody

"Mrs. Gray?" I felt a tap on my shoulder and I slowly opened my eyes, raising my chin out of my hand and looking up at the interior designer that had been at my house for the past five hours. The nursery is already painted purple, they're just trying to decide the right places for furniture and everything.

"Yes?" I asked sleepily, not moving from my comfy sitting position on the memory foam carpet.

"Would you like the extra bassinet in your room?" I looked towards the pure white bassinet that the woman was holding and I nodded.

"I'll take it there and then you guys can finish whatever you're doing and come back tomorrow," I wanna go to sleep but I don't feel comfortable with just leaving them in here.

"Okay, that's fine. Have a good rest," I nodded, standing to my feet and wheeling the bassinet down the hall to my room. The fact that everything is being put together has given me a reality check. Harmony will be here in two months and Shane is on tour, refusing to answer his phone and going clubbing with Tess.

I lazily pushed the bassinet to my side of the bed and then collapsed, not bothering to go through my usual nightly routines. I am so tired of being alone.

*Arranged Love*

"Hello?" I answered groggily, despite the fact that it was 1 pm and the sun is shining.

"Sweetie, is that you?" I sat up and pulled my phone off of the charger, recognizing my mom's worried voice.

"What do you want?" I spat into my phone and I heard her sob. What could possibly be going on? Connie Torres never cries.

"Its your dad...Mitchie its bad. He has...cancer and they don't think he's gonna make it," she cried into my ear and I hung up the phone, dropping it in front of me as my heart stopped. She could be lying but Connie wouldn't lie about something as serious as cancer. How did he even get cancer? It doesn't run in our family.

I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to convince myself that I didn't care that the man who gave me 50% of his DNA has cancer. He wants Harmony to die so why should I care that he might die himself? That's karma doing her job, right?

But he's my dad. I can't deny that and if he dies and I'm still holding a grudge against him, I'll never forgive myself. But he wants my daughter dead. But he fathered me. What am I supposed to do?

I didn't realize I was crying until I picked up my phone and the screen was blurry. I wiped by face with the back of my hand and dialed Shane's number, mentally commanding him to pick up.

"Wow, two days and you finally call me back?" Shane doesn't really have the right to be such a jerk. He hung up on me.

"Can you please get out of your emotions for two seconds and listen to me? We're not even in the same state and I'm tired of your attitude," I demanded as he snorted but stayed silent.

"My mom called and...she says my dad has cancer and the doctors don't think he's gonna make it," I sobbed, hoping that Shane would understand just a little bit.

"How do you know your mom isn't lying?" Shane asked as I scoffed in disbelief. It sounds ridiculous just hearing it.

"I know Connie and she wouldn't lie about something as serious as cancer," I answered.

"What do you want me to do Mitch? Drop everything and fly with you to DC? I am so tired of all this baggage you have with your parents," Shane groaned as I pulled my phone away and just stared at it.

"You know what? Keep your ass on tour since that's all that matters to you. And don't worry about me, your wife and the woman carrying your daughter. Just keep singing your stupid little pop songs and soaking up all the attention to boost your ego. I hope you're having the time of your life," I hung up and stood up, making a rash decision and pulling one of my suitcases out of my closet and throwing my most comfortable clothes in.

"Hi, when's your next flight to Washington DC?"

*Arranged Love*

Breaking News: Mitchie Gray was seen boarding a flight to Washington DC this afternoon with red eyes and split ends. No one knows why she has suddenly decided to go there but we have a hunch that she's going to repair her relationship with her parents before her baby comes. We'll keep you updated..."

"WTF Mitchie?" Shane yelled at the screen, picking up his phone and angrily dialing his wife's number.

"Hey its Mitchie, sorry I can't get to the phone right now..." he hung up and threw the phone across the couch. He knew for a fact that Mitchie isn't supposed to be flying because he had called their doctor to check up on her. So why the hell did she believe her mother and why the hell is she on her way to DC?

Shane locked his hands into his hair and paced back and forth. He hasn't been the nicest to Mitchie lately but the distance was wearing on him. He misses sleeping next to her every night. He misses talking to Harmony every day while hearing Mitchie giggle. He misses her smile.

"We have sound check," Jason said, exciting the bus but Shane just shook his head. He wasnt going to sound check.

I paced outside of my dad's hospital room, fidgeting with my scarf as I ignored Shane's phone call once again. He needs to make up his mind about what he wants to do. I am positive there will be other tours. Shane is 23 and people are still not tired of Connect Three.

"You can go in now," one of the nurses came out but I didn't make an effort to move. A part of me says that Steve deserves to have cancer after the way he treated me but another part of me says that this is my dad and no one deserves such a life threatening disease.

"You're his daughter right, Michelle?" the nurse asked as I nodded and played with the buckle on my purse. I was his daughter...

"He's been wanting to see you but he didn't think you'd come. I bet he'd be really surprised to see you now," she gave me a smile and a wink before walking down the hall, leaving me alone...again.

I took a deep breath, pulling down my shirt before pushing open the door to his room and gasping at the sight. He's connected to a whole bunch of tubes and wires and his heart beat is weak. He looks weak. He looks like he can barely breathe. His usually well kept brown hair has thinned out and is turning gray at the roots and purple bags decorate his eyes. I placed my hand over my chest and slowly made my way over to his bed.

"Michelle, is that you?" Connie isn't here...which is weird but I just shrugged it off.

"Hi," I shyly greeted, rocking back and forth on my heels. I saw him look down at my attention grabbing stomach, the corners of his lips turning upwards.

"I'm guessing Connie called you," I looked away and noticed orchids lazily sitting on his windowsill. He's treated me so wrong in the past year but I still hate seeing him like this.

"Yeah um...so what kind of cancer do you have exactly?" I asked as he coughed. It was nasally and sounded like it hurt really bad. He reached for the water next to his bedside but couldn't grab it and I let go of my resentment towards him and gave it to him, setting down my purse to help him drink some.

"Pancreatic...from when I was stupid and consumed any alcoholic drink given to me," he answered as I nodded and pushed my hair away from my face.

"You really hurt me Steve," I started, looking straight at him.

"You promised that you'd never do anything to hurt me. Don't you remember?" After some stupid ballet recital where I had forgotten the whole dance and everyone had laughed at me, Steve had promised that he would be the only one in the entire world that would never hurt me. Turns out he's the one that has hurt me the most.

"I didnt even know if I should've came or not. I thought you deserved to die after what you did and said to me but I realized that I'd be going just as low as you if I did that," I was crying at this point.

"Why did you disown me? Why couldn't you just accept the fact that I was gonna have a baby?" I was angry at this point. All I could see was red.

"When your mother and I had Ella, we didn't love each other and I know how much it hurt her and I didn't want to see you go through that because I knew Shane didnt love you," he explained as I shook my head.

"But he loves me now..."

"He didnt love you when you told us and I just couldn't see past that. I know this doesn't make up for it but I don't want to die with the only daughter I have left hating me. Mitchie, I'm sorry," he apologized as I wiped a stray tear off of his cheek and bit down on my lip.

"You're...you're not gonna die dad," I shook my head and grabbed his hand.

"Come up here," he patted the spot next to him and I looked at all the wires around him. If the wrong one got disconnected, he would die and it would be all my fault.

"You'll be careful Mitch," he reassured me as I nodded and kicked off my flip flops, snuggling up to his side as I cried into his chest. I felt like such a little girl.

"I'm scared daddy," I confessed as he stroked my hair.

"You're strong Mitch. You'll make it through anything," he said as I nodded and let my body relax.

"So will you..."

So...what do you guys think? May I remind you that their relationship isn't gonna be perfect now. Mitchie is still angry at them but if you were in her shoes, wouldn't you act the same way? Review pwease(: 


	6. Chapter 6

The Harmony to my Melody

"Come on Harmony, follow momma's finger," I coaxed quietly, trailing my finger from the top of my stomach to the very bottom. Harmony kicked me and I rolled my eyes.

"You don't need to give me your attitude. I'm trying to make this easier for both of us," I reprimanded, trailing my finger down my stomach again as Harmony just kicked me.

My dad is still sleeping and I know I can't stay in DC forever. I'm not even supposed to be here in the first place.

"Mitchie?" I looked up, brushing my bangs off my forehead seeing Connie in the doorway with Starbucks. I waved, an awkward feeling settling in the room. She may not have personally disowned me herself but she just went along with it and didn't even defend me.

"When did you get here?" she asked, setting the coffee down and looking at Steve longingly before putting her attention back on me.

"I just got here last night. I actually have to leave soon," I answered as she nodded and came to sit next to me.

"What gender is the baby?" Connie asked with a small smile as I chuckled. A few months ago she wouldn't even address the fact that I'm pregnant.

"You guys still disowned me so technically its none of your business. I have to catch my flight back. Tell dad that I'm sorry I wasn't here when he woke up," I grabbed my bag and my phone, waving to her before disappearing from the room and exiting the hospital to get to my hospital. I hope I'm not putting Harmony or myself in danger because... I'm really not supposed to be flying back and forth.

*Harmony*

I pushed open the door to my house, realizing my stupidity yet again because I didn't turn off the air conditioners and now it's freezing...even though I could've swore I did.

I played with the ends of my hair as I walked into my room, setting my bag down on my bed, letting the loneliness envelope me. I sighed and walked into the living room where the grand piano which I hadn't touched in months sat. I bit down on my lip, running my fingers over the smooth keys. I looked around as if someone was just gonna pop out at me and finally sat down, pushing my hair away from my face as I hummed for three seconds.

'The space in between us I still feel like we're worlds apart,

Like I'm going crazy and you say it's raining in your heart.

You telling me nobody's there to dry up the flood,

Oh but that's just crazy cause baby I told ya, I'm here for good

My love's like a star yeah, you can't always see me but you know that I'm always there

If you see one shining take it as mine and remember I'm always there

If you see a comet baby I'm on it making my way back home

Just follow the glow yeah, it won't be long, just know that you're not alone...'

I pulled my hands off the keys and exhaled. But I am alone in this giant house, 8 months pregnant and completely and utterly alone.

"You're terrible at keeping thoughts inside of your head," I jumped and turned around, almost falling off the piano bench. There, Shane was leaning against the wall with a cocky smile on his face. Despite the fact that our previous conversations haven't been so joyous, I leapt off the bench and jumped into his arm as he picked me up. He pisses me off so much but I really missed him.

"What are you doing here? When did you get here?" I showered him with questions as he set me back down.

"That song was beautiful. You should record it," he complimented, caressing my cheek as I ducked my head and blushed.

"Its not even finished..." Harmony kicked me and my smile grew but quickly faded. He's still on tour.

"How long are you here for?" I quietly asked as he shrugged, a knowing smile on my face.

"Until Harmony is about two...then we might go back on tour but this time with you," wait, what?

"They cancelled the tour?" I questioned as he nodded. I feel bad because it's his career but at the same time, thank God!

"Yeah, they realized it was just a bad time to do it and they're refunding all the tickets and stuff. No big deal," its a huge deal actually. After all the sacrifices I've made, Shane has finally made one for me and Harmony.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled. Harmony kicked me again and Shane laughed as he felt it too.

"She's been doing that a lot lately," I pulled back shrugging, going back to our room to change into something more comfortable. Its great that Shane is back but...we still have another problem.

"Are you and Tess friends again or something?" I asked. It just started raining outside. Its supposed to be a really bad thunderstorm passing through tonight.

"Why do you ask?" Shane pulled his shirt over his head as I slipped mine on.

"Shane, we had this conversation like weeks ago and you never answered me. I saw you go clubbing with her. What's up with that?" Shane sighed and unzipped his Levi's as I sat down to take my legs out of my skinny jeans.

"We went to an after party and she was there. She hung on me the whole time, then she got drunk so I helped her get to her car," Shane shrugged it off as I pulled on a pair of yoga pants. "You jelly?"

He is so immature sometimes. I'm not jealous I just wish that it was me that Shane was helping to the car instead of that blood sucking leech.

The rain hit the roof like bullets and thunder flashed outside of our window as I climbed into bed and snuggled into Shane's arms.

"No more clubbing, no more last minute tours, no more fighting. Its time to grow up...for Harmony," I compromised as Shane nodded and kissed my lips.

"Its a deal, sealed with a kiss," he winked as I rolled my eyes and switched to the other side. I can't get comfortable...at all.

"I love you but can you stop moving?" Shane asked as I switched sides again...then again. I gave up and just sat up, massaging my back as it tightened and Harmony continued kicking me.

"I'm so uncomfortable, I don't know what's going on," a sharp pang snaked up my spine, causing me to yelp in pain.

"Are you okay?" Shane questioned as I stood up, only to lower back down to the floor in pain as another white hot pain shot through my body.

"Mitch, we're going to the hospital," Shane hopped out of bed and went to put on some sweatpants as I protested.

"No, it'll pass I promise," I said through clenched teeth but Shane wasn't hearing it. He picked me up bridal style and carried me all the way to the car, buckling my seatbelt for me before going to the driver's seat.

I hope I'm not going into labor. But I can't be because I still have a month left. And my water didn't break. So what the hell is going on then?

*Harmony*

"Braxton Hicks," Dr. Martinez sluggishly announced with another yawn. I feel bad for him having to show up at the hospital at 1 in the morning but this is his job.

"Fake contractions? Why?" I inquired as Shane rocked back and forth on his heels, trying to stay awake.

"Not only is your pregnancy high risk but I know for a fact that you are stressed out. So, for the sake of Harmony and you, you are now on bed rest," Dr. Martinez announced as I slapped my forehead. I am not the type of person that is going to be sitting around all day doing nothing.

"But I'll be careful and I won't be stressed out and-"

"In a month, you will really go into labor and there's a 50% chance that you or Harmony won't make it. I'm putting you on bed rest so that percentage can go down," I nodded, running my fingers through my hair as Shane helped me up so we could go back home. Dr. Martinez is right. I may not come out alive and Harmony may not come out alive so I have to do all I can to make sure we beat those odds, right? And it'll be easier now that Shane is back at my side...right?

I literally threw this chapter together. When I said I had chapters written, I meant like not even in order, just all over the place. Like, I already have the last chapter written...so yeah. Bye. REVIEW(: 


	7. Chapter 7

I have writers block. Bleh.

The Harmony to my Melody

36 Weeks Pregnant

*Shane POV*

Mitchie is crying. I can feel her shaking next to me. She thinks I'm asleep but I've been awake, listening to her whimper and sob. She's turned towards the wall, hunched in a secure little ball as she cries and cries. Finally, I turn and wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me as she turns and sobs into my bare chest. No words are exchanged as I let her cry into my shoulders, for all the other times she didn't break down.

"I don't wanna die," she whimpered, wiping her wet face. "I don't want Harmony to die. I don't want my dad to die. I am so tired of death." I would say I know how she feels but I don't. And I don't want to.

"No one is gonna die," I smoothed down her luscious hair, trying to soothe her. The last thing I need is for Mitchie to be stressed out.

"Ella's death came out of nowhere but mine has been predicted. Shane what if I don't make it? What if our daughter doesn't make it? I will hate myself forever if I come out alive and she doesn't," Mitchie looked up at me with her beautiful eyes and my heart melted. I would rather die than Mitchie or Harmony.

"You've survived through falling down the stairs, being disowned, losing your sister, and so much more. You're gonna make it through child birth. And so is Harmony. You guys are my fighters," I kissed the top of her head as she nodded and snuggled up to me even more, her giant belly acting like a barrier in between us.

"I know you can't promise me but can you at least reassure me?" she begged and I nodded and caught her lips with mine, pulling away after a minute.

"You can make it through anything."

*Harmony*

I put down Mitchie's phone and rubbed my forehead, deeply exhaling as if everything would just disappear from my mind if I sighed deep enough. Why does everything keep happening to us?

"Please welcome, Shane Grey and Mitchie Torres," Mitchie grabbed my hand and pecked it before giving me a quick smile and strutting out to the stage with me in tow. This Is Me played in the background as we waved and smiled at everyone in the audience, taking a seat next to Kelly on the couch as she shook our hands.

"Mitchie, you're glowing!" Kelly exclaimed, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder as Mitchie smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, despite how pale I am now I guess pregnancy just does that to you," Mitchie has been glowing ever since I found out she was pregnant. Heck, Mitchie just has a natural glow about her...it radiates off of her.

"So, you and Shane are doing well?" Kelly asked as we both nodded and she squeezed my hand.

"Yeah, we're great! And two more weeks until I'm due so we've just been getting our sleep and getting things ready," Harmony isn't breeched anymore. She finally turned herself around and I convinced Mitchie that it's because she's a daddy's girl and will always listen to me.

"So are we allowed to know the gender or the name?" Kelly questioned and I looked at Mitchie who just nodded.

"Its a girl and her name is Harmony Isabella Gray," I confirmed as everyone awed and Mitchie awkwardly looked down at her stomach.

"So you've come to terms what has happened to your dad already?" Kelly inquired as my eyes widened and Mitchie just shrugged and fiddled with one of her bracelets.

"Yeah, I mean cancer is a battle but we can make it through anything together and..."

Kelly cut her off and mentally begged her not to say what I knew she was gonna say.

"But isn't the battle over?"

Mitchie cutely cocked her head to the side, giving Kelly an odd look. "No, I just talked to him two days ago." Mitchie nervously chuckled as Kelly looked at the audience then back at Mitchie and I.

"Mitchie, you haven't watched the news lately, have you?" Kelly questioned and I sighed. I'll just let Kelly break it to her and then I'll comfort Mitchie later since Kelly is already on her way to tell her.

"I'm trying to stay away from all that gossip and stuff," Mitchie answered with a smile, but it wasn't a real one. It was her nervous smile.

"Mitchie," Kelly placed a comforting hand on her arm, "your father passed away last night."

I watched Mitchie's smile drop from her face and they cut to commercial as she sat there, frozen. She didn't cry and she didn't say anything, she just stared straight ahead as if she was looking at something.

"I'll leave you two alone," Kelly stood and exited the stage as the audience just sat there, watching us as I scooted closer to my wife.

"Mitch, lets go home," I intertwined our fingers but she pulled away, using the couch arm to stand up and exit the stage, her head hung low.

The car ride back home was awkward. Mitchie's phone kept ringing until she rolled down her window and threw it off the side of the highway. I didn't say anything because what am I supposed to say to my wife that just found out that her dad died of cancer on a talk show? There's no handbook or manual for that.

"We're gonna get through this, remember?" our hands never left each other's and Mitchie just nodded, the first response I had gotten from her in an hour.

"Are you hungry? We can stop for something," she shook her head and pulled our intertwined hands up to her heart, leaning her chin on them.

"Can we just go home? I'm still on bed rest," up until now Mitchie has been ignoring the fact that she's on bed rest so I just nodded and sped up a little bit, silence engulfing us again.

*Harmony*

Mitchie hasn't talked in days. I've had to practically force food into her mouth because she's been so unresponsive. I can hear her crying at night but she doesn't want comfort. She's been angrier than usual, lashing out at simple things. I'm considering taking her to see someone because she can't keep everything bottled up. And I'm tired of her yelling at me for things like forgetting to shut off the light in the bathroom and accidentally buying the wrong milk at the store.

"Shane," Mitchie came out of the bathroom with a tube of toothpaste in her hand, her oversized sweater slipping down her shoulder.

"What?" I sat up and put down my iPad, giving her an expecting look.

"You forgot to put the cap back on the toothpaste again," she rolled her eyes and held up the tube. She makes it sound like the world is gonna end because our toothpaste is capless.

"Okay, I'll remember next time," I shrugged and picked my iPad back up, debating if I should buy Chris Brown's new album or not.

"You can't just leave toothpaste uncapped! Then it gets all hard and crusty which makes it difficult to use," Mitchie reprimanded as I sighed and stood up, going to stand in front of her. She's cute when she's angry. Her nose scrunches up and she leaves a hand on her hip.

"Is the toothpaste the thing that's really bothering you?" I asked as she narrowed her eyes at me and put her hand down.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked with a hint of an attitude.

"I mean, you should tell me what's actually bothering you because it's more than just the toothpaste. Its more than me just leaving the light on. Its more than the wrong kind of milk. What's bothering you Mitch? Talk to me," I gently grabbed her wrists and looked into her eyes, causing her to just look down. I gently tilted her chin up towards me, keeping her eyes in place with mine. Without heels, she's short.

Her eyes watered and she slid down the wall to the floor, letting the toothpaste drop next to her. I followed her lead, watching as she out her head in her hands and sniffled.

"I keep telling myself that if I don't think about it, I won't break down. But ignoring it makes me just think about it even more," she started, leaning her head against the walls. I didn't say anything. I just let her talk. I figured out that she just needed someone to listen to her.

"I don't think I ever really hated him. I didn't particularly like him but...I couldn't hate him. He's messed up so many times but he's my dad...or he was. And I tell myself that he deserved it because of what he did to me but then I realize I should go to hell for thinking that. He could disown me a thousand times but he never deserved to die," she was crying uncontrollably and I wrapped my arms around her, bringing her to my chest. "And I could deny this but I've truthfully always been a daddy's girl," she sobbed, burying her face in my chest as she clutched my thin shirt. I know I shouldn't say this but I've actually been waiting for her to break down. I've been waiting for her to just let it all out.

"He loves you. No matter what he said or did to you Mitch, he loves you," I whispered as she nodded. Soon enough, her crying stopped and her breathing evened as her head slid down to my lap, her black waves spreading out on my jeans. I just stayed there, stroking her hair until I allowed my body to join her.

*Harmony*

*Mitchie POV*

"Yeah, I just needed a few days to myself. Sorry for not answering your calls," I played with my shirt as I relaxed on our bed.

"Mitchie, I know we disowned you but I need you to fly out and help with the funeral," I can't deal with anymore funerals. And I can't fly out anywhere. Shane will barely let me leave the house without him.

"I'm on bed rest. I can't do anything until after Harmony is born," I said apologetically as Connie sighed.

"Its okay baby. Just take care of yourself," the last time she called me baby was when I was telling her I was pregnant.

"Okay," I awkwardly looked at the phone before hanging up and setting it next to me. I had gotten a new one because I had realized I was stupid for throwing it out the window. I miss my dad but...maybe it was just time for him to go. That's how I have to think about it.

"We're gonna make it through Harmony," I promised, looking down at my enlarged torso.

Well...thats it. Click that little review button, kay(: 


	8. Chapter 8

The Harmony to my Melody

*40 weeks pregnant*

Its two weeks after my due date. Harmony finally moved into the correct position for birth but apparently she just isn't ready to come out yet. I can't wait to drop this load. I love Harmony but she's been making me the center of attention for the past nine months...and two weeks.

"We could scare Mitchie," Caitlyn suggested, lazily reading Atonement. She says she might major in English so she's been spending her spare time reading old novels. I can't picture Caitlyn as an English professor. She belongs in a studio mixing music.

"Or her and Shane could just have sex. It speeds up the labor process," Denise offered as everyone crazily looked at her and Shane just rubbed his forehead. She noticed the looks we were giving her and scoffed.

"We all know you guys have had sex before. That's why we're in this situation," Denise shrugged and I shook my head. I love Shane but I am not having sex with him to speed up the labor process.

"Well, you guys have been slightly more helpful than Google but I'm gonna head out," I stood on my own and grabbed my purse, waddling towards the front door.

"Woah, where are you going?" Shane rushed next to me and took my purse out of my hands as I placed one hand on my hip.

"I really want some fried chicken," I took my purse back and opened the door, only to have Shane shut it again.

"No, you're still on bed rest and can go into labor any second. I'm going with you," Shane has been extra over protective of me since I broke down about my dad...and since I'm on bed rest. But I'm okay...I'm fine. I feel like I have to have a press conference just to let people know that.

"See you guys later," Denise winked as Shane shuddered in embarrassment and I opened the door, waddling to the passenger side as Shane got to the driver's seat.

"Go to Roscoe's Chicken and Waffles," I demanded as Shane just nodded and pulled out of the driveway. Why are we leaving Caitlyn and Denise at our house? Whatever, all I want is my chicken.

"So, we could try the sex thing out..." Shane suggested as I rolled my eyes and looked at him. There are moments when I'm feeling horny but right now, I'm repulsed at the idea of someone putting their hands all over me. How would we even manage? I'M PREGNANT.

"I'm gonna need you to just focus on driving," I demanded and Shane gave me a look as I looked forward and yelped.

"Shane, hit the brakes!" I screamed and Shane listened just as a shiny little BMW sped in front of us, even though it was our green light. I clutched my chest, breathing deeply as Shane took his hands off the wheel and scrunched up his nose, looking over at me.

"Did you pee?" I looked down at my legs to notice liquid trailing from my private area down my leg, seeping through my leggings.

"Uh, I think my water just broke," I calmly stated causing Shane's eyes to widen as he drove forward.

"Shane, go back to the house!" I exclaimed as he shook his head and pulled into the hospital parking lot. I'm not getting out of the car. I haven't felt any pain yet and we don't have my bag or Harmony's bag or anything.

"Mitch, come on," Shane begged as I stubbornly shook my head.

"Take me back home or I will walk there," I noticed the look on his face and narrowed my eyes. "Try me."

He huffed and hopped back into the car. We were back at the house in no time and Denise and Caitlyn were still there. Shane told them what was going on as I went to grab a quick shower. After I got out of the shower, I brushed out my hair and changed into my most comfortable clothes. I'm in labor. I'm gonna be a mom soon. I squealed in excitement before quickly putting on my moisturizer and grabbing my bag. Shane came into the room as I was going out and he stopped, noticing me all ready to go.

"You showered and put on make up?" Shane asked incredously.

"Just moisturizer...you ready?" I questioned, butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. Its been an hour and I still haven't felt a thing.

"Lets have a baby," I bit on Shane's bottom lip before pulling him close to me, gliding my tongue over the roof of his mouth. I pulled back and rubbed my thumb on his cheek.

"Lets have a baby."

*Harmony*

Fourteen hours in labor and I'm only 8 cm dilated. I'm not allowed to eat anything and I can barely sleep because of all these stupid contractions. And the next nurse that offers me ice chips... I'm gonna pee all over their stuff.

"Shane," I whined and he let me grab his hand as another contraction hit me...hard. The doctor says mine are worse because of my fibrogylamia.

"You're doing great," Shane smoothed back my hair and kissed my cheek as Caitlyn excitedly recorded the moment.

"Aw, this is so cute!" she exclaimed as Nate came into the room with the car seat and baby bag that we had forgotten at the house...and Dana.

Caitlyn lowered her camera and sat on the couch, picking at the nachos she had gotten from the food court.

I feel bad for her. I know she still wants Nate and...why am I thinking about this? I'm in labor!

"Thanks Nate...hey Dana," Shane feels the same way about Dana but we aren't gonna discuss this because Harmony has finally decided that she wants to show herself to the world.

"Shane!" I grabbed his hand again and squeezed it until mine hurt, collapsing back on the lumpy pillows, breathing heavily. Child birth is a bitch.

"You called my mom right?" I asked as Shane nodded and handed me my phone.

"She's not coming out here till tomorrow though. Its the earliest flight she could get," Shane explained as I rolled my eyes.

"What about Air Force 1?" I asked as he shrugged. Connie is probably sensitive about riding it without my dad.

"SHANE!" I groaned as Caitlyn rubbed my arm and Shane kissed my head. Why does it take all of this for a baby to come out of a vagina.

"Mitchie, you're 9 cm dilated! One more to go!" and then the doctor left again.

I looked at Caitlyn who had resumed her filming. "If this ends up on Youtube, I will hurt you," I threatened as Caitlyn chuckled and shook her head.

"No you won't because you love me so much!" Caitlyn giggled and zoomed in closer to my face as I shook my head.

One more centimeter. I could die in the time that I become more dilated. Harmony could be a stillborn. And it all depended on my body. Shane must've sensed my nervousness because he ran his cool fingers through my hair, placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"We're gonna make it through this," I nodded and grabbed his hand, kissing it as I leaned back and Denise, Sara, and Sonny came in.

"We get to see Harmony tonight!" Denise exclaimed as Dr. Martinez came into the room. Its time for labor and only three people can be in here," he looked at everyone and then at me.

"Um Shane, Caitlyn and Nate can stay. I'll see you guys on the other side," I joked as everyone else shuffled out of the room and Nate awkwardly sat back down.

"I don't know if I should..."

"Nate, you're my best friend," nurses came and propped mt feet up and butterflies fluttered in my stomach as Harmony kicked my stomach. I breathed deeply as Shane stood up and grasped my hand even tighter.

"Okay Mitchie, on the count of three I want you to push okay?" he coaxed as I shook my head and let tears fall down my face.

"No, I'm not ready!" I cried as Caitlyn continued to record and Nate sat next to me, grabbing my other hand.

"You can do this Mitch," he reassured me as I nodded and let the doctors go on.

"Okay, one, two, three," I pushed as hard as I could, holding my breath so I wouldn't scream. My side is burning and this is way worse than period cramps. This is way worse than losing my virginity. This is way worse than falling down the stairs.

"That was a good one Mitchie. Lets try again. One, two, three," I pushed all my weight downwards and screamed in pain as Shane kissed my forehead and tears streamed down my face. I can literally feel my vagina tearing.

"I can't do it," I whimpered, shaking my head as Dr. Martinez started counting again.

"Harmony is crowning!" Shane peered down where the doctor's were but quickly pulled back.

"SHE'S WHAT?" he exclaimed as Caitlyn chuckled.

"Your daughter is being sworn into Hollywood royalty," she sarcastically joked as Nate laughed.

"Her head is coming out," Nate explained as Shane nodded and shut his eyes.

"Don't shut your eyes!" I yelled as Dr. Martinez started to count again and I focused on how much I wanted to hold Harmony in my arms.

"One, two, three," I pushed again, sobbing uncontrollably as pain ripped through my body.

"Just a few more pushes! One, two, three," I pushed again and Shane held my back up as I put all my strength into this push, holding my legs up against my chest. I could see Harmony's little body coming out of me and Dr. Martinez suggested that I could gently grab her and pull her out.

Shane gasped as I gently took her little 'slimy' body into my hands, pushing as I pulled her out of me and placed her on my chest. She started to cry and I sighed happily. We made it through child birth.

"Listen to those lungs! Definitely a child of Shane and Mitchie!" Denise exclaimed, sliding out of the bathroom with Sonny behind her.

"She's so precious!" Caitlyn gushed as the nurses cleaned her up and I began to feel slightly lightheaded.

"Shane," I tried to grab his arm but the room darkened before i could. I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head before I heard..."MITCHIE!"

*Harmony*

*Shane POV*

Harmony is precious. She's only 7 pounds and 4 ounces but she's beautiful. Her hair is wavy and soft and she has Mitchie's gorgeous eyes. Her irises are a ring of hazel from me that fade into a clear green, with flickers of gold. But there's a problem. Mitchie passed out from losing too much blood and hadn't woken up in two days. I haven't left the hospital and Harmony hasnt been able to breastfeed so she's been taking formula. I sat next to Mitchie now with Harmony in my arms. Mitchie looks peaceful but she's not dead. Her heart is still breathing and her fingers twitch every once in a while.

"Harmony," that wasn't me. I looked over at Mitchie and saw her moving. She shifted over, facing me and then her eyes just opened.

"What happened?" she asked, slowly sitting up as if she hadnt passed out 48 hours ago. She looked down in my arms and her face instantly brightened as she noticed Harmony. I should probably call the doctors and tell them she's awake but I'm gonna let her have her moment.

"Can I hold her?" There's tears in her eyes as I gently fix Harmony in Mitchie's arms and Mitchie snuggles Harmony up to her chest.

"Shane, we made her," she said as I nodded and rested my lips on her forehead, watching her bond with her daughter. Our daughter.

"Hey baby, its mommy. I missed you," I've been on this earth for over 20 years but now I feel like I know the meaning of life. Watching my two favorite girls bond with each other, this overwhelming sense of pride and accomplishment fill me.

"Shane, we're parents," she rocked Harmony back and forth and let a few tears fall down her cheeks. "We made it."

*Harmony*

"So you mean to tell me that all of you guys came here and not one of you brought food?" I asked, holding Harmony in my arms as she slept. Besides me passing out, I had a perfect birth. My fibrogylamia caused me to lose too much blood but that's all. I didn't die. Harmony didn't die. And now I have a family.

"Guilty as charged," Nate shrugged as I rolled my eyes at everyone in the room. There's like ten people here and none of them brought food. I learned how to breast feed and let me tell you...that shit hurts. Harmony has been cranky because everyone has been crowding around her. There's paparazzi stationed outside of the hospital just to get first pictures of her.

"You guys suck," I concluded, causing everyone to laugh. My mom couldn't come yet because of funeral arrangements but I understand. IM A MOM NOW. SHANE IS A DAD NOW.

"Harmony is so cute!" Caitlyn gushed as I shushed her. I don't want to put Harmony down and I don't want anyone to hold her right now. I missed two days of her life...I wanna spend time with my baby.

"Yup, that's what my sperm created," Shane said as I softly laughed and winked at him, mouthing I love you. He mouthed it back then leaned down to kiss me, then Harmony. IM A MOM NOW!

Harmony has been born! IVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER! Tell me what ya think! 


	9. Chapter 9

You guys should thank NverSayNver for this chapter because if it wasnt for her...i wouldnt have updated for like another month. SO THANKS.

The Harmony to my Melody

I opened my eyes, still at the hospital. We're getting discharged today...my mom is coming today. I looked over at Harmony's make do crib, making sure that her chest is rising and falling like its supposed to. She's been here for three days and I'm already paranoid about her.

"Mitchie?" A small knock echoed through the room and I realized that Shane wasn't in here with me. Connie Torres stepped into my room in an expensive suit with her hair in a well kept bun. She offered me a smile which I returned and her eyes shifted over to Harmony.

"Its a girl!" Connie exclaimed as I nodded and pushed my tangled hair out of my eyes. Is it bad that I don't want my own mother to touch my daughter?

"She's so precious!" Connie exclaimed and I rolled my eyes. Could she not see that Harmony is sleeping?

"What's her name?" Connie asked, leaning over the crib as I kept my eyes trained in my daughter.

"Harmony Isabella Gray," I quietly responded as she nodded.

"You can't squeeze Torres in there?" she asked with a wink.

"I changed my last name when I was forced to get married," I bluntly stated as Shane came back into the room with a bag of food. This is why I love him.

"Oh...awkward. Um, Mitch I brought you something to eat," I took the bag from him and he sat back down with his head lowered as I chuckled. Shane gets shy during awkward moments.

"Can I hold her?" Connie questioned and I shook my head, pulling out the carry out container of food.

"She's sleeping and she doesn't like to be bothered. Maybe another time," I shrugged and opened the container, being greeted by a meal from Roscoe's Chicken and Waffles. I smiled at Shane and poured syrup all over my waffles after cutting them up. I took a bite out of my chicken and smiled in ecstasy.

"Well, I think you've made it quite clear you don't want me here so I'll see you at the funeral?" her eyes were watering and for a split second I felt guilty. She already lost one daughter and her husband, I'm all she has left.

"Yeah definitely. And maybe we can stay a bit longer so you can bond with Harmony," I offered. I'll change my mind about it later but I didn't want to make her feel unwanted, even though that's how she made me feel.

"Okay. Bye," her heels clicked as she exited and Shane lifted his head, going to check on Harmony.

"I'm surprised she hasn't been crying a lot," Shane said as I nodded and shoved a few pieces of waffles down my throat.

"Its cause she has no reason to cry. She should be happy, all the time," I replied as Shane shook his head and sat next to me on the bed.

"We finally get to go home," Shane stated, leaning his forehead against mine as I nodded. He caught my lips in his and pulled back chuckling.

"Your lips taste like syrup and chicken," he laughed and I giggled, kissing him again before Harmony emitted a struggled cry.

"Guess we should get used to that," he pulled away from me and stood up, taking Harmony out of her bed.

"Are you hungry?" I asked as Shane sat back next to me and I pushed my food away. "You want mommy to feed you?"

"Well if it isn't the happy family," I looked up as Shane groaned. In all of her stupidly blonde glory was Tess Tyler. Great, just what we all needed.

"Why didn't you call me back?" Tess asked Shane as I pointedly looked at him, still rocking Harmony in my arms.

"Tess, I have a family now. Can you just leave?" Shane begged as Harmony continued to cry and Tess's eyes snapped to her small fragile body. If I didn't know any better, I would say I saw a tear in her eye.

"Shane, we were supposed to be a family. Do you remember that? Before Mitchie was even thought of," Tess whimpered and for a split second I felt bad for her. Then I remembered she put me in the hospital and the feeling went away.

"Tess, I understand how you feel but-" she interrupted me and I snapped my mouth closed. I hate when people do that.

"No you don't because you have a perfect family. You don't know how I feel at all," she cried as Harmony cried and I handed her over to Shane, taking a look at Tess.

"I do not have a perfect family," I defended as Tess stamped down her foot and rubbed her eyes with her bony hands.

"Yes you do! You're so perfect and everyone loves you!" she yelled at me as I shook my head and Shane got up to change Harmony's diaper.

"I'm not perfect and not everyone loves me. Why are you yelling at me for your own insecurities? What are you even doing here?" I asked as she folded her arms and rolled her eyes up to the ceiling.

"I don't know. Shane is all I ever had and now I'm losing him...to you," she explained. I gulped and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Well I'm sorry you hate me so much," I whispered as Tess scoffed and shook her head.

"I don't hate you. You're not my favorite person in the world but I don't hate you. Mitchie, I envy you," Tess is insane. Why is she jealous of me? She has the world at her fingertips and she's worried about an 18 year old mother?

"Tess, you're insane," I stated as she moved closer to my bed and rested her hand on the railing. I know I'm supposed to hate Tess but I can't. I actually feel bad for her because...she actually doesn't have anyone. And if it wasn't for me, she would still be with Shane.

"Don't call me insane. I'm not insane. You have friends and family and someone that loves you. I have nothing except a good body and tons of money. Everyone envy's you. That's why they put so much effort into hating on you," she explained as Shane pretended that he wasn't listening to our conversation.

"Tess, if you would put in the effort and stop being so mean to everyone around you, you could have all of that too. I'm sorry for taking Shane away from you but you need to leave. I have to feed my daughter," Tess looked up at the ceiling with a sniffles and nodded.

"Whatever," and she strutted out of the room. That was...random. But Tess doesn't even affect me anymore.

*Harmony*

Shane grasped my hand as he held Harmony's Vera Bradley car seat in the other. We're leaving the hospital and its completely surrounded by paparazzi. Harmony had a protective screen on her along with a cover for the protective screen and a blanket over that. She's three days old and everybody already wants a piece of her.

I pushed my sunglasses on and pushed open the door, leading Shane and Harmony out to my Mercedes.

"SHANE, MITCHIE, IS THAT HARMONY? WHAT'S IT LIKE TO BE PARENTS? CAN WE GET A PICTURE?" vultures. Paparazzi are vultures.

I opened the door for Shane and Harmony as the hospital security tried to push off the paparazzi as much as possible. They literally had my car surrounded.

Shane buckled Harmony into the back, securing the buckle and I checked to make sure she was okay. I shut the door and turned around when I felt a sharp force hit my nose, causing my head to jerk backwards. I brought my head back up, covering my nose as I glared at them. One of them had hit me with their stupid camera.

Shane helped me into the car as my nose throbbed under my hand and he went to the driver's seat. He honked the horn and revved the engine as I moved my hands and tried to move my nose.

"I hate paparazzi," I groaned, happy that it wasn't bleeding.

"We all do. But it doesn't matter. We're finally going home to be a real family," I nodded, still holding onto my nose. I would go back into the hospital to make sure it's not broken but that would take too much effort.

"Mitch, stay still," Shane stood between my legs as I sat on the counter on her bathroom and he dabbed my nose with Neosporin. It had decided to start bleeding after we put Harmony into her crib.

"Then stop," I moved my face and looked at the baby monitor, making sure Harmony is still asleep.

"Mitch," he gently grabbed my chin and jerked my face back towards his, placing a band aid over it as if it's supposed to help with the pain.

"You act like such a little kid sometimes I swear," Shane shook his head and grabbed my hips, placing me on the floor in front of him.

"Little kids don't do this," I pressed my body up against his, wrapping my arms around his neck with a smirk. I don't have a flat stomach anymore and its kinda killing me.

"Hmm" he moaned as soon as our lips meant and bunched my shirt up at my waist as I pressed into him even more and deepened the kiss, slowly making our way back to our bed. I laid down first and Shane followed, laying on top of me with his elbows on either side of me so he wouldn't crush me.

"Shane," I groaned and pushed him off, sitting up.

"What?"

"I forgot we can't have sex for six weeks," I answered as Shane laid back on the bed, covering his face with a pillow.

"That's not fair," he whined as I fixed my shirt and chuckled.  
"Now who's acting like a little kid?"

*Harmony*

My dad's funeral is next month. I don't know why it's so far away but I don't want to go. Is that bad? I just don't want all the sympathy and its gonna be on national television being as he was the president. I don't want it to be on national television. I don't want to watch my dad get buried into the ground.

I woke up to the sound of Harmony crying, of course. She doesn't sleep well and wakes up every two hours either needing to be fed, changed, or just needing my attention. Shane tries to wake up so I can get some sleep but I swear he can sleep through a natural disaster.

I turned the baby monitor off and pushed my covers away, looking at my alarm clock. Its only 4:15 am. Motherhood is so hard!

I dragged my feet to Harmony's room, seeing her squirming in her crib as she whines and cries. This girl has a pair of lungs on her.

I gently picked her up, placing her on my shoulder so I could check her diaper. Of course she's wet since I fed her two hours ago.

"Its okay baby, momma's gonna take care of you," I promised, setting her on the changing table and taking out a fresh diaper. Her tears ceased as soon as I took off her soiled diaper, wiping her butt before putting on her fresh one. I buttoned her long sleeved onesie back up before picking her up and taking her to our room. I laid her down in her bassinet, letting her going to sleep in there so I wouldn't have to walk all the way back to her room. I laid my head back down on my pillow, letting sleep overtake me.

"Mitch," I knew Shane was shaking me and I also knew that I hadn't been sleeping for more than two hours.

"What?" I whined and I heard Harmony crying next to me.

"Harmony is crying," he stated, rolling back on his side as I narrowed my eyes at the back of his head.

"And you couldn't be her father and pick her up to see what's wrong?" I questioned, causing him to roll back over.

"Unlike you, I have to work in the morning," Shane said as I shook my head and picked Harmony back up, cradling her in my arms so I could rock her back to sleep.

"Its been two weeks. I thought you had at least a six month break," I said. Harmony is hungry...again. I lifted my shirt up and let her latch onto my breast so she could eat and then go back to sleep.

"No, I have to finish this album," Shane said, sitting up and looking dead at me.

"Shane, this is our daughter. You can't just leave me by myself all day," I groaned and Shane rubbed my back.

"Its just 7-1, I'll be back by 1:30," he promised as I nodded.

"Fine."

*Harmony*

I'm attempting to cook while monitoring a two week old newborn. I just need to stop being so stubborn and hire a housekeeper or a nanny so I can get stuff done. Shane should've been here four hours ago but of course he's not because he's Shane. Its hard to take care of a newborn by myself. I love her to death but I am exhausted.

I looked at the baby monitor as Harmony began to whine and I groaned, leaving my cooking shrimp in the skillet and running to Harmony's nursery. I picked her up. She's crying because she peed again. I changed her diaper and let her go back to sleep in my arms when I smelled smoke from the hallway. Oh shit!

I carefully placed Harmony back in her crib and sprinted to the kitchen, noticing my shrimp on fire on the stove. I fanned at it with a towel to calm the fire down and then just threw the towel in, going to grab the fire extinguisher. I sprayed it at the fire, white foam covering our stove and oven as I groaned and slid down to the floor, weaving all ten digits in my hair. Where is Shane?

"Hey..." Nate walked into the kitchen with a confused look as I stood up and brushed myself off.  
"Hey Nathaniel," I nonchalantly greeted as Nate smirked at the mess behind me.

"Your cooking skills obviously haven't improved," Nate joked as I pushed him, leading him out of the kitchen.

"How are you?" he asked, giving me a hug which I gladly returned.

"Exhausted, can't you tell?" I questioned as he shook his head and we went to sit on the couch in Harmony's room.

"Where's Shane?" Nate asked as I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Weren't you just with him?" I asked as Nate shook his head.

"No, Dana has been dragging me around with her to go shopping all day," Nate answered as I narrowed my eyes and folded my arms.

"So Connect Three didn't have to record anything today?" I questioned and Nate shook his head. I bit down on my tongue to keep from screaming since my daughter is sleeping in the crib next to me. But Shane is so gonna get it when he gets home.

Where do yall think Shane is at?  



	10. Chapter 10

The Harmony to my Melody

*Shane POV*

I silently closed the door behind Mitchie's surprise, urging the person to come to our master bedroom with me. The house is completely silent which means that both Mitchie and Harmony are sleeping. I entered our room to see Mitchie sleeping on our bed, resting her face in her elbow right next to Harmony, who was also sound asleep. I smiled at the sight and gently sat on the bed, placing a hand on Mitchie's back and softly shaking her. She stirred but just dropped her arm and rolled into the pillows closer by Harmony. I silently chuckled and shook her again. I know she's tired because she's been with Harmony all day but I have to give her her surprise. I've been out all day looking for it.

"Mitchie," I whispered and she opened her eyes, turning to face me with a slight smile on her face. But then the smile dropped and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Where have you been?" she asked and I turned towards Mitchie surprise.

"Looking for a nanny slash housekeeper for us and I found one!" I gestured towards the brunette, knowing Mitchie would instantly recognize her. Our new nanny waved at Mitchie and smiled as Mitchie's eyes widened and she sprang off the bed, forgetting her anger towards me.

"Cassie!" she screamed, throwing her arms around Cassie's neck. Yes, I did fly all the way to DC and looked all over for Cassie so that she could come help us out. Mitchie once told me that Cassie had always been her favorite housekeeper.

"You're our new nanny! How did you get here?" Mitchie pulled away from Cassie with a smile the size of the Atlantic Ocean as I smugly sat back and laid my head next to Harmony's tiny little body.

"Can you take Harmony to her nursery? I just need to talk to Shane," she smiled sweetly at Cassie as she nodded and threw a blanket over her shoulder, carefully picking Harmony up and resting her head on her shoulder. She walked out of the room and Mitchie shut the door, her tired eyes blazing with fire.

"You have some fucking nerve lying to me Shane," Mitchie started and I sat up as she stood in front of me. She's hot when she's angry. But we can't do anything because she's not clear for another four weeks.

"I know I lied but I wanted it to be a surprise. I was in DC for hours looking for her for you," I pointed out as she shook her head and folded her arms over her chest.

"I don't care. You lied. How am i supposed to trust you if you lie to me? You could've been with..." she closed her mouth and stared up at the ceiling. Here's the usual Tess shit again...

"I wasn't with Tess. I just told you where I was so I don't know why you're so mad!" my voice got louder and I stood up, causing her to back up and growl a bit.

"Well that's all I can assume! You don't think it's iffy that she showed up at the hospital two weeks ago?" she yelled as I shook my head.

"Mitchie. Tess is no longer in either of our lives. Can you just trust me for two seconds?"

"No! That's the thing...that's the fucking problem with us! I start to trust you and then you just fuck it up!" she argued. I can see her point but i just think she's blowing it out of proportion.

She pinched the bridge of her nose with her forefingers and breathed out.

"I can't sleep here tonight...with you. I'm going to sleep in Harmony's room," and of course Mitchie is just running away. The problem isn't just gonna go away.

"Go and sleep in Harmony's room and do what you do best. Just run away," I simply stated as she rolled her eyes and grabbed her blanket off the bed, opening our door and slamming it so hard that one of our picture frames fell to the ground.

I picked it up and chuckled. It was a picture of us after Mitchie gave birth to Harmony. One big happy family...yeah fucking right.

I cried as I cradled Harmony in my hands. I feel so lonely and even though she's sleeping, her tiny body in my arms gives me a sense of comfort. I rocked her and leaned back on the couch in her room, willing myself to stop crying and just go to sleep. Am i happy that Shane went through all the trouble to get us a nanny/housekeeper that we trust? Yes. But it's hard to be happy when he lied to me. I mean...he could've just told me. I understand he wanted it to be a surprise but...it was kinda the worse surprise ever. I know I shouldn't be mean to him since he went through so much trouble but...I can't help it. I really hate when people lie to me.

*1 Month Later*

Its been a tough month. Things are still tense between Shane and I but we're sleeping in the same bed. I can have sex now but since we're kinda barely talking, we haven't done it yet. Even though I kinda of want to. I guess I just see Shane in a new light now.

Cassie has been really helpful with Harmony. I barely have to get up unless Harmony needs to be fed because Cassie does it and the annoying bags under my eyes have finally disappeared.

Today, Harmony has to get shots and I don't think Shane or I want to experience that. Shane grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers as he carried Harmony's carrier inside the doctor's office. I offered him a small smile as he signed us in and I sat down, unbuckling Harmony and taking her into my arms. She was seven pounds and four ounces when she was born but now she's just six pounds and two ounces. Her pediatrician says that it's normal for newborns to lose weight but...I don't think it is.

"Harmony Gray?" a nurse called and I stood up, letting Shane grab Harmony's carrier as we followed the nurse to the back. Harmony tightly wrapped her tiny hand around a piece of my hair, digging her head into my shoulder. She's scared...

"The doctor will be with you in a moment," we both nodded and I patted Harmony on the back as Shane sighed.

"Did you finish packing Harmony's things?" I asked as he looked at me, then at Harmony.

"Yeah, I put all of our stuff by the door," We're leaving for DC right after this for my dad's funeral. I wasn't joking when I said I didnt want to go but Shane had told me that I would regret it if I didn't. I just don't want to fly Harmony across the country. I also don't want to deal with everyone because they're filming the funeral to put on national television. If I cry, I don't want the whole world to see it.

"Thanks," I mumbled as Shane just nodded and sat up, placing a hand on my back.

"Are you scared?" he asked as I nodded and looked down at our daughter.

"Are you?"

"The thought of anything or anyone hurting you or Harmony scares me," he been saying things like this...a lot.

Dr. Arielle entered the room with a smile, ruining our parental moment, and instructed me to lay Harmony down on the cot.

"So, we just have to give you four shots today and then you'll be good to go until your next appointment," Shane rubbed my back as I laid Harmony down on the little cot, waiting for the nurse to come in. Harmony's face scrunched up and she sucked on her thumb. She does this before she cries. She already knows what's coming.

The nurse comes in, offering us a warm smile as Harmony locked her tiny hand around my finger and rocked it back and forth as Shane covered his eyes. The nurse took out one of the needles and it was long and sharp. I winched at the thought of anyone hurting my baby girl.

"Okay, here we go," she gently stuck the needle into Harmony's forearm and at first Harmony just sat there, her eyes wide. By the second needle she was full out crying and reaching out for me but I couldn't pick her up.

I turned to Shane who was backed against the wall with his eyes closed.

"You can leave if you want to," I know he can't handle the crying. I was right about something clicking in Shane when Harmony was born. I think the two days that he spent with her while I was knocked out helped him screw his head on the right way.

He just nodded and walked out as the nurse gave Harmony her final shot and I soothingly stroked her hair, kissing her tiny little hand as she squirmed on the cot.

"And that's it," she placed one final band aid on Harmony before nodding at me and leaving the room. I picked up Harmony who was still crying and rocked her in my arms, waiting for her to fall asleep because she had missed her nap today.

"Its okay baby," I comforted, grabbing her bag and my bag and leaving the room.

"Never thought I'd see the day that Shane Gray became a family man," I joked as he took Harmony out of my arms and walked out to the car. We changed our doctor's office so the paparazzi have no idea where we go anymore, thank God.

"I don't like seeing you or Harmony in pain," he shrugged and buckled Harmony into her car seat, giving her a kiss on the forehead before climbing into the driver's side.

"Well, I like this side of you."

*Harmony*

"Mitchie, please," Connie begged as I rolled my eyes and focused on changing my daughter's diaper. As soon as she doesn't have on a soiled diaper anymore, she's happy which leads me to believe she'll be a sanitary freak. But I don't wanna wish that upon my daughter.

Connie wants me to sing the National Anthem at my dad's funeral but I don't want to. I don't even want to be here.

"If you leave me the fuck alone for the rest of the day...I'll do it," I compromised. I don't want to be mean but she's been bothering me ALL DAY. I can't even have a minute to process that my today, my dad is getting buried into the ground because she's been on my back all day.

"Okay, deal," I buttoned Harmony's dark purple onesie back up before pulling on the matching skirt, picking her up before walking past my mother to find Shane.

"And now here is his daughter, Michelle Torres to sing the National Anthem," I don't even know who's announcing this. Shane squeezes my hand before I let go, standing up and smoothing down my respectfully black dress, kissing the top of Harmony's head. I walked to the front where a small platform was behind my dad's casket. I looked over at it and sucked in a deep breath. Its open...and he's pale and lifeless and...he's really dead.

I forced my eyes away and grabbed the microphone that was on the stand, looking at some trees in the distance. I can get through this anthem. I put the microphone up to my lips and hummed for three seconds before starting.

'O say can you see' I started loudly, closing my eyes so I could just focus getting through the song.

'By the dawns early light' I remembered all the good times I had with my dad. Watching him work in the oval office. Making slushies in the kitchen on hot summer days. Him teaching me how to ride a bike without training wheels. I felt water fill my eyes but I refused to cry in front of all these people.

'What so proudly we hail'd at the twilight's last gleaming' my dad didnt have a lot of pride. I opened my eyes which instantly shot to his casket and pulled the mic away, calming my emotions. I can't lose it in front of all these people.

'Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight' I belted out this part. It may be the national anthem but this song meant a lot to my dad. And just for him, I put all of my emotion into it.

'O the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming' I shut my eyes and finished the song.

'And the rockets red glare. The bombs bursting in air' I sang loudly and proudly, remembering going to Boston to see fireworks with my dad.

'Gave proof to the night that our flag was still there' my dad...may have left when I needed him the most but, he was always there. Always.

'O say does that star spangled banner yet wave...for the land of the free, and the home of the brave' I dragged out the last few notes as everyone gave me a standing ovation. I forced a smile and placed the microphone back on the stand, exiting the stage.

We were all standing around my dad's casket as the vice president said his parting words. I was wearing the darkest Gucci sunglasses, so dark that I'm sure no one could see how red my eyes are. People began to leave and Shane wrapped his arm around me while still holding Harmony.

"You should go put Harmony in the car, I'm gonna say bye to my mom," we're not staying any extra days because...I need to get back to my life.

I noticed a little girl standing by my dad's closed casket, rocking back and forth on her heels with flowers in her hand. For some reason, the sight of her brought tears to my eyes and I took off my sunglasses, going to stand next to her. She looked up at me the back at the casket and I just stared at the thing that my father was in. I choked on a sob which caused a stream of tears to flow down my face which led to me crying out loud next to this little girl who I didn't even know. I cried because...a part of me still holds this grudge against my dad and now he's gone and I can't even apologize. He can't even apologize. He probably died knowing that I still hated him for everything he had done. I felt arms wrap around my shoulders and I buried my face into Shane's chest, crying because the only family member I have left is my mom. I have no one. We had the smallest family because it was always just the four of us and now it's just two of us left.

"I wanna go home," I choked into Shane's suit as he rubbed my back and nodded, leading me back to our car where my mom was watching Harmony.

"I guess I'll see you...whenever," my mom had cried...a lot today. I wrapped my arms around her, savoring her warmth.

"Yeah, I guess," I pulled back as she nodded and stroked my hair.

"I still love you. I know it may not seem like it but I do," Connie said as I nodded and she kissed my forehead.

"I love you too mom," I got into the car as she closed the door for me.

"Mitch," Shane grabbed my hand as he was driving and stroked it with his thumb.

"No matter what happens, its us against the world," I looked back at Harmony threw the mirror and nodded. Its us against the world.

When you guys review, I need you to tell me three things... you want to happen. I should skip to when Harmony is 9 months or a year old. constructive criticism. PLEASE AND THANK YOU(: 


	11. Chapter 11

The Harmony to my Melody

_*8 Months Later*_

"Welcome to our home," I greeted, pulling the door open so the camera crew, the interviewer, and the make up stylists could come in, letting all of them enter before closing the door. Today, we have an interview with People magazine. They want to interview us as a family and after lots of convincing, I agreed since Harmony is older.

"Its so beautiful," the interviewer complimented as I smiled and spun my waist length hair around my finger.

"Um, Shane and Harmony are in the living room," I led them out of the foyer and into the living room where Shane was laying on the floor next to Harmony who was amusing herself with some colored blocks. She's grown a lot in the past eight months. She's crawling now and the color of her eyes is more defined. Her hair is a bit thicker and longer and she has Shane's texture. She doesn't just breastfeed anymore, she actually eats and drinks...baby food.

As soon as I came in she turned her head and gave me a gummy smile which I returned. She flipped from her sitting position to her crawling position and immediately began to crawl to my feet. I bent down and picked her up. She's heavier now...but she's still my little girl.

Shane greeted all the people behind me and then it was time for us to get ready for pictures and our interview. They set up a makeup station in the kitchen and their stylist did mine while I held Harmony in my lap. She sat quietly, sucking apple juice out of her bottle. She's really not a bad child. She's calm and cute and she barely cries.

Once the woman was finished, I took Harmony upstairs so we could both change. She squirmed in my arms as we walked up the stairs and let out a little whine when I wouldn't let her get down.

"Harmony, stay still," she rested in my arms and laid her head on my shoulders. I entered my room where Shane was fiddling with his untied tie in his hands. I shook my head and sat Harmony on the bed, sitting her up in the middle against our pillows.

"This brings back memories," I joked, remembering the time in DC when we had to go to my dad's benefit and I tied Shane's tie in the room he was staying in. That was only the beginning of our relationship.

"Memories..." he trailed off and switched his eyes over to Harmony, who was pulling at our comforter. Harmony has Shane wrapped around her pinkie finger. She definitely is a daddy's girl even if she spends almost all day with just me.

"We have dinner with my family after this," Shane stated and I nodded and finished with the last loop, making sure it wasn't too tight around his neck. He leaned down and pecked my lips and I turned, grabbing my dress so I could get ready then get Harmony ready.

I quickly slipped on the strapless floral dress that fitted me perfectly. I'm curvier now. My stomach is flat again and I dropped most of the baby weight. The dress is dark blue with little rose colored flowers all over it. There was a brown belt in my waist and then the dress flowed down mid thigh. My black hair was curly and flowing down my back and Harmony squealed, grabbing my attention. I turned and gave her a smile, going to pick her up.

"Does momma look pretty?" I asked and she giggled as we walked to her room. She was just wearing a cute little pink dress with a headband covered in pink roses. I got her dressed and then we went downstairs. I wasn't gonna set her down because I don't want her to mess up her dress.

"Ready?" the interviewer asked as I sat next to Shane on the couch, setting Harmony on my lap. She crawled over to Shane and stayed there as the camera started.

"Hello Shane and Mitchie Gray...and of course Harmony," she smiled at us as we said hi and I awkwardly waved.

"So it's been quite a year for you guys hasn't it?" I chuckled and looked over at Shane who nodded.

"Yeah its been...the busiest year of our life," Shane answered. Deaths, child birth, marriage, baby daddy drama. We've been through it all.

"But you've come through it all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, we made it through everything but I don't think it's the end of our problems. I think we still have some stuff to overcome," I answered as she nodded.

"So Mitchie I think you've had it the hardest with your sister and your dad dying," she said and I nodded, pushing my hair off my shoulders.

"My sister Ella died two Decembers ago and uh, that was really hard for me because she was my best friend," I cleared my throat before continuing, "and then my dad died in July and I wasn't that close with him but it tore me up inside that he had died from cancer."

"And so do you have a good relationship with your mom?" the last time I had a real conversation with my mom was two months ago. She's living in Hawaii now and she adores it there.

"Well we talk every now and then and now she's relaxing in Hawaii," I responded as the woman nodded and switched her eyes to Harmony who was sucking on her thumb. I hate that habit. She's gonna have to get braces when she gets older if she keeps it up.

"Lets talk about Hollywood's cutest child! What's her full name?"

"Harmony Isabella Gray," Shane replied as Harmony took her thumb out and smiled at the woman.

"She's so adorable," she complimented. "So the pregnancy wasn't a planned thing?"

"Nope," Shane and I answered at the same time. I'm not even 19 yet and I have a nine month old child. It definitely wasn't planned.

"It just happened and even though to me it was a mistake at the time, I don't think I would ever take it back because Harmony is the best thing that ever happened to me...us," I replied and Shane nodded.

"Well she definitely looks like both of you. Before we take pictures, can I ask what's next for the Gray family?"

"Well we've both been on hiatus for a while so we're both excited to jump back into our music and then when Harmony gets a bit older, I think we may go on tour," Shane replied as the woman nodded and thanked us for the interview. We had to take pictures for the six page spread and I don't know if Harmony is gonna cooperate. She crawled over to me, wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her face in my hair. I wouldn't give up Harmony for the world. She really is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

_*Harmony*_

Shane smoothly pulled into his parents driveway right behind Nate's car as Harmony snoozed in the back seat. Pictures had went on for three hours because they couldn't decide exactly where they wanted us to shoot.

"We need a vacation," I groaned and Shane nodded in agreement. He's been really quiet lately.

"Are you okay?" I asked and Shane grabbed my hand and kissed it, looking over at me.

"I'm just kinda tired," he replied and that's when I noticed that slight dent of bags under his eyes.

"When we get home, I'll take Harmony out for a few hours so you can sleep," I suggested. Harmony always wants to be with Shane and even though I'm her mom and I should be the tired one, I know Shane is because whatever Harmony wants, Shane does it.

"Okay deal," he kissed me full on the lips and I moaned. Oh, how I had missed these moments. I wonder if this whole thing hadn't been arranged if Shane and I still would've found each other or if we would be on completely different paths right now.

I pulled back, my face flushing with color before opening the door and going to get Harmony out. She's really cranky after she has just woken up.

I unbuckled her from her carseat and pulled her out, her head instantly resting on my chest. We were still in the clothes we had worn for the photo shoot as we walked into Denise's house. Shane was shouldering Harmony's bag as we entered the kitchen and smiled at everyone. Nate, Caitlyn, Dana, Sonny, Sophie, Mr. Gray, Denise, Jason, and Danielle were all already there, gathered around the island.

"Hey," Shane greeted, kissing his mom on the cheek.

"HARMONY!" Sophie squealed, running up to me. She's five now and absolutely adores playing with Harmony.

"Hey everybody," I was confused as to why Caitlyn, Nate, and Dana were all here but you don't question Denise and her motives.

"Is she sleeping?" Denise asked and I nodded. Sophie pouted and went back over to her mom.

"Well now that everybody's here, we can eat!" Denise directed us all to the dining room where Harmony's high chair was and I patted her arm a little bit, causing her to wake up and whine. She's the lightest sleeper. I sat her in her chair right next to mine and Shane sat next to me as everyone filled in the table, waiting for the chefs to bring in dinner. I liked that Shane had a huge family whereas mine just consisted of four...now only two...people.

"So, I invited everyone here today because we have decided we wanna take a family vacation with everyone here!" Denise announced as my salad was set in front of me.

"Wait, everyone?" Dana asked as Caitlyn discreetly rolled her eyes across from me. I chuckled as Caitlyn stabbed a piece of lettuce with her fork.

"Yes Dana. Everyone," Denise answered as Nate cleared his throat.

"Can I ask why?" he questioned.

"Well it'll be good to have some family time, because we've all been so busy with our separate things and it'd be nice to spend a week or two with each other in a tropical setting," Denise explained.

I bit on my lip as I fished through Harmony's bag for her bottle. I know I said that I wanted to take a vacation but I don't know how I feel about Harmony flying. She's used to California and our house and I don't know how she'd do in a new environment for a week.

"I don't know if," everyone's attention went to me as I sat Harmony's bottle in front of her, "I want Harmony to be flying out of the country. I don't know how she would do in that environment."

"I think Harmony would do fine," Danielle said and I shook my head. I don't have anything against Danielle but Harmony is _my_ daughter.

"I could stay here with Harmony and then Shane could go with you guys," Shane shook his head and placed his hand on my knee.

"I'm not going without you or Harmony," he stated and I sighed. He's stubborn and he deserves a vacation but I don't know if I feel comfortable with Harmony flying out of the country.

Shane looked over at me, locking his warm hazel eyes with mine and I chewed on my bottom lip, getting sucked into his eyes.

_*Harmony*_

Its that stupid look that has me rolling my suitcase into the villa that the Gray's owned in the Bahamas. This place is huge. There's four floors and Denise aas letting Shane, Harmony, and I have our own separate floor. The property sits on a white sand beach scattered with palm trees. You can see the Atlantic ocean from every single floor. The house is lavishly decorated and is like their own private resort. Its gorgeous here and I already feel relaxed.

"This is gorgeous," Caitlyn gushed, walking up next to me and looking around in awe.

"Its okay. I guess you're just not used to stuff like this," Dana sneered causing Caitlyn to narrow her eyes and send Dana a death glare. I am questioning why Denise invited Caitlyn and Dana on the same vacation when they both dated Nate.

"I can't wait to take a nap," Shane stated as Harmony tried to shove her fingers into his mouth. Her eyebrows furrowed together when he wouldn't open his mouth so instead she just leaned down and took her pacifer out of his hand, sticking it in between her lips.

"I can't wait to get a massage and go swimming on the beach," I rolled my suitcase more into the house, towards the double set of spiraling staircases.

"So, Mitchie and company gets top floor. Sonny, Sophie, Danielle, and Jason get third floor. Caitlyn, Dana, and Nate are second floor. And I'm the last floor. We are meeting for dinner at 6 everyday and we have to do at least a few things together in the span of this two weeks. Have fun," Denise instructed before running to her room and closing the door. This is gonna be a long two weeks.

**sorry it took so long for an update...i didnt mean for it to take this long. ill try to update soon but i dont wanna make promises.**


	12. Chapter 12

The Harmony to my Melody

White sand played between my toes as Harmony sat on my lap on the beach, grabbing the sand in her hand then letting it crumble to the ground. At one point she tried to eat it but I caught her before she could. Shane was in the water with his little brother along with everyone else besides Jason and Danielle who went to lunch. Caitlyn came out of the water and sat next to me with a huff as I flipped my hair off my shoulder and looked at her.

"I wanna go home," she bluntly stated. Denise wouldn't let her go home even if she begged and I don't want to see Caitlyn give Dana the satisfaction of her leaving because she's intimidated.

"You can't because you know Dana wants that. Look, Nate loves you he's just stupid and starstruck right now. Just don't quit fighting for him," I advised and she shook her head and laid back on the towel.

"I'm tired of fighting. I'm like the desperate ex girlfriend he can't get away from," a tear rolled down Caitlyn's face and Harmony quickly crawled over to Caitlyn, wiping the tear from her eye. Caitlyn smiled as Harmony situated herself in between us then laid down, snuggling up next to Caitlyn.

"Well I'll talk to him and see what's going through his mind. Just please don't give up. And try to be nice. I know it may not seem like it but I know Denise only wants a drama free family vacation," I suggested and Caitlyn just nodded and shut her eyes. I want things to work out between her and Nate. I want them both to be happy.

_*Harmony*_

Denise insists that we have to eat dinner with each other every day so that's why all of us are outside at an extra long table that was settled on the beach as the sun sets, talking about our day. I didn't really do anything except for walk around town with Harmony and Shane.

"I am so glad we're all together like this," Denise gushed as dinner was being served. I opened a can of Harmony's baby food and stirred it with her tiny spoon. Its mashed up sweet potatoes. I would never be able to eat this stuff but Harmony loves it. She whined when I wouldn't give it to her from her high chair because I didnt want her to get messy.

I spooned some out of the jar and fed it to her, causing her to clap her hands with a wide smile.

"Thanks for inviting me Mrs. Gray," Caitlyn thanked her as Dana scoffed.

"Oh please Caitlyn, you know to call me Denise," Denise corrected her as Caitlyn nodded and looked down at her plate.

"Yeah," Dana spoke extra loud to get everyone's attention, "thanks for inviting me too, Denise. I've been having so much fun with Nate," she stroked Nate's arm while giving Caitlyn a victorious smirk.

"Dana, please call me Mrs. Gray," Denise firmly instructed as Dana's jaw dropped a little bit and Caitlyn tittered in her seat.

I fed Harmony another spoonful of food before Shane leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I can feed her so you can eat."

I shook my head. Shane deserves a vacation. I may be with Harmony all the time but I don't mind because she's my daughter and i love taking care of her. Just being in this calming atmosphere is relaxing for me.

"Its fine, I'll eat after I finish with half the jar," another spoonful went into Harmony's mouth which she spit up a little bit. I wiped the side of her mouth with the spoon and then fed it to her, which she gladly ate.

Harmony reached her arms out for me and I sighed, taking her out of her high chair and setting her on my lap. She grabbed her juice off of the table and sucked on it as I began to eat my food.

"We should do something fun tonight," I smirked at the same time Shane did and looked over at him.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We should leave Harmony with my parents and go into town to go dancing," he suggested causing me to look up at him.

"Like a date?" I questioned and he chuckled and nodded.

"I'd love for you to be my date for the evening," he said as Harmony took her bottle away from her mouth and grabbed my hand, sliding her pacifier off my finger and putting it into her mouth upside down. I took it out and put it in the right way and she turned to look at me before turning back towards the table.

"Well you got yourself a date, Mr. Gray," I answered as he smiled and took my hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb.

"And there's more bottles in the fridge but that's only if she needs one. You can feed her one before she goes to sleep because that's what she usually does," I instructed Denise who nodded. I'm nervous to leave Harmony alone for the first time ever. I mean, I know Denise is her grandmother but I just don't want be away from Harmony for that long.

"And she usually goes to bed after she takes her bath so you can decide when you want to do that but you'll be able to tell when she is getting sleepy," I instructed again.

"Mitchie, I have five children. I know what to do. Have fun on your date," Denise gave me a soft push towards the door where Shane was waiting in the car but I turned and kneeled down next to Harmony, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Mommy will be back soon," I whispered into her ear and she turned and gave me her big smile. I kissed her forehead and she giggled, grabbing my cheeks with her hands and squishing my face together. I chuckled and took her hands off my face, putting them against her cheeks. I pecked her right on the lips then stroked her hair. I really want to spend alone time with Shane but I don't want to leave Harmony here.

"Mommy loves you," I cooed before standing up and prying myself away from her, strutting out to the car where Shane was and climbing into the passenger seat.

"We'll call every hour to check on her. She'll be fine," Shane reassured me as I nodded and he drove off towards town. I'm excited to go dancing with him.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" I gushed as Shane smiled and trailed his hand down to my uncovered thigh. I was wearing a red halter dress that swished around my thighs with black heels.

"That's kinda the whole point," Shane said. We arrived at the place and I could hear the music booming inside the car. I love dancing and it'll be even more fun with Shane.

"Come on gorgeous," Shane opened the door for me and helped me climb out of the car, leading me towards the mass of people dancing on the cobblestone.

"I really really love you," I purred into his ear as we moved around in a circle to some slow Spanish song.

"I really really love you too," he mocked, catching my lips in between his in a sweet and slow kiss. Life can't get any better than this.

*Harmony*

Its four in the morning and I'm not sleeping. Why? Because Harmony is crying, she's sobbing and she's screaming at the top of her lungs and she won't stop.

"Baby girl, are you hungry?" I tried to put her bottle full of warm milk in between her lips but she turned her head and continued to cry. I tried to give her apple juice but she just pushed it away and dug her head into my shoulder. Her face is really...hot. Like, she's burning up.

Her cries were muffled by my shoulder and I took that opportunity to search in my bathroom for a thermometer. I found one and wrestled with her to stick it in between her lips and she finally let me, resting her head against my chest as I stroked her soft hair.

"What's going on?" Shane sat up and scooted closer to me as Harmony's eyes fluttered.

"She woke up sobbing and her forehead is burning so I'm taking her temperature," Harmony grabbed a piece of my hair and tugged on it, still whimpering as i pulled the thermometer out of her mouth. 103.8 degrees.

"Is there a hospital around here? Or can you call 911?" I asked, standing up again and going through Harmony's suitcase for a little hoodie and her shoes.

"What's up?" Shane asked, reaching for his phone on his nightstand on slipping on his sweatpants he had on last night.

"She has a fever of 103.8 degrees," I slid my feet into my flip flops and pushed Harmony's arms through the sleeves of her jacket. I really hope theres nothing seriously wrong with her.

"My nine month old daughter has a really high fever and...yes," Shane quickly told them the address as I quietly exited the room and quickly went down to the first floor to wait for the ambulance. Harmony whimpered in my arms and cried out again and I just patted her back as Shane came to sit next to me. He grabbed Harmony's hand with his fingers and kissed it as she tugged on my hair even more.

"What if something is really wrong with her?" I asked and Shane rubbed my back, pulling me closer to him.

"Its probably nothing but a cold from traveling or something," Shane reassured me as Harmony's hand flew to her throat and she whined. Its something with her throat.

I heard the sirens before I saw the ambulance and Shane and I quickly stood up as nurses with a stretcher came up to us. Suddenly, the whole family was downstairs, wondering what was going on.

"Only one person can ride in the ambulance," Shane looked at me and I nodded.

"I'll meet you there," Shane stated, kissing my forehead before I followed Harmony out to the ambulance and sat next to her, her tiny dimpled hand wrapping my pointer finger tightly, looking over at me before closing her eyes. I rested my head by her warm body and prayed for her to be okay.

_*Harmony*_

"Shane," by the time he got to the hospital with everyone else who had bothered to wake up, we were already in a room in the children's ward. Harmony had been changed into a little hospital gown and now she was sleeping with an IV in her arm. I'm waiting for the doctor to come back with the results.

Shane wrapped his arms around me, slightly lifting me off the ground as I cried into his shoulder. I want my baby to feel okay. This is all my fault. I have stupid fibrogylamia and that messed her up during my pregnancy. I'm convinced that it's all my fault.

"She's gonna be okay Mitch," Shane promised, setting me back down and handing my sweatshirt, since I only left the house in a tank top.

"Its all my fault and the stupid fibrogylamia. Shane, if its just a cold they would not be keeping her here," I sobbed, sitting down on the couch right next to Harmony's bed.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Gray," the doctor greeted, coming into the room with a clipboard. He managed to smile at us but I just wanted to here what is going on with my daughter.

"After testing Harmony and checking her out, she has a rare case for children under the age of one which is Bronchiolitis. Its the beginning stage of asthma for young kids. If it goes away without any difficulty than she won't have asthma. But if it comes back then chances are she has asthma," the doctor explained as I sobbed into Shane's chest. Asthma. My daughter isn't even a year old yet and she has asthma.

"I'll give you a prescription but you'll have to get it when you go back home which I suggest would be as soon as possible. I am so sorry," he left the room and I sighed, standing up and going to Harmony's bed, lowering the bars on the crib. Her bed is actually an adult bed but the hospital added bars to it so she won't fall out. I carefully climbed on the bed next to her, laying down and wrapping my arms around her fragile little body as she turned towards me. She saw my tears and gave me a look, scooting closer to me and kissing my cheek, causing me to cry harder. She doesn't deserve to have asthma. I would rather have asthma than her.

"I'll call the pilot and tell him to fly over here so we can leave tomorrow morning," Shane said and I nodded, wiping my tears as Harmony looked at Shane and gave him a smile.

He gently picked her up and kissed her on the cheek, causing her to snuggle up closer to him. I looked up and noticed his eyes glistening. He's gonna cry, he just doesnt want to in front of me. Shane has really changed.

**hope ya liked it(: i really need some honest, critical reviews. tell me what ya think(:**


	13. Chapter 13

**So I was at WalMart the other day and if you follow me on twitter, you know I always encounter the weirdest situations while in this store. Soooo anyway, I SAW A BABY THAT LEGIT LOOKED LIKE A JEMI BABY. and it was a girl! And I was like, If Joe and Demi have a baby, it'll look like this! So now I have a vivid image of how harmony looks in my head...just thought id share that with you.**

_The Harmony to my Melody_

Following the few days after we left the Bahamas, Harmony was doing fine. Her fever had gradually went down and she wasn't coughing or crying without a purpose so she was doing well. I've been talking to Caitlyn every day because now that I was able to fly back home, she wants to as well because she says something bad is gonna happen between her and Dana. I don't believe her so for now, she's still there.

"Harmony come here!" I patted the space in front of me with a wide smile, getting Harmony's attention who was sitting about 10 feet away from me.

"Come on, come to mommy!" I exclaimed, encouragingly patting the space in front of me. Harmony smiled and rolled onto her knees and hands, grabbing the edge of our coffee table and pulling herself up so she was standing. I can't believe she's only nine months old and is already trying to walk.

She took a step forward then looked down at her feet and smiled, looking at me again as she took another step, then another one. She put one foot in front of the other but slightly turned, causing her to fall on her butt. Her eyebrows furrowed and she grabbed the coffee table again with determination, taking more steps toward me till she was close enough to fall into my arms. She giggled as I showered her face and neck with kisses.

"Harmony, you did it!" I exclaimed, bouncing her up and down as she laughed with me. I heard the key in the lock of the front door and looked over just as Shane walked in with a small purple gift bag in his hands. Harmony squealed and wriggled out of my grasp, crawling over to Shane with a huge smile. He bent down to pick her up and gave her a kiss and she smiled widely, digging her face into his neck.

"She almost walked!" I shrieked as he put Harmony down and sat next to me, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay Mitchie," he said and I knew he didnt quite believe me. It was either I had a picture or video for proof or it didnt happen.

"Seriously! Harmony, show daddy you can walk!" Harmony turned and looked at me, giving me a blank stare before turning back around and pulling at the rug on the floor.

"Come on Harmony, show daddy you can walk now!" I tried to lift her onto her feet but she stubbornly sat back down, boredly staring at the space in front of her.

"What'd you get Harmony this time?" I motioned to the gift bag in his hand and he smirked, placing it in front of our daughter. Her eyes widened and she pulled out the purple tissue paper, ripping it up and letting it sprinkle to the ground.

I pulled out a black velvet jewelry case, opening it to see a silver bracelet that had a charm on it in the shape of a music note and Harmony engraved on the note. I smiled and looked at Shane who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Its so cute. You have such good taste in jewelry," I gushed handing it to him so he could put it on her wrist.

Harmony crawled onto his lap and he gently grabbed her wrist, securing the bracelet on it before letting go. Harmony smiled widely at the bracelet and fiddled with the charm on it, babbling with excitement.

"She likes it, score for Shane!" he bragged with a wink as I rolled my eyes.

"I got her to walk, score two for momma Mitchie," I pumped my fist and Shane grabbed the box, pulling out a bigger jewelry case.

"I got one for you too," he opened it and inside was a necklace that had a music note that said Harmony looped into a heart that said Mitchie and another heart that said Shane. It was silver and so delicately designed that I was afraid to touch it.

"Is it random gift day or something because I have nothing to give to you," I joked as he shook his head and gently placed Harmony on the floor, scooting beside me to put the necklace on. I lifted up my hair and smiled as he unclasped the one I was currently wearing and secured the one he had bought around my neck.

"I just thought it'd be nice for you to wear a new piece of jewelry on the KCA carpet," I furrowed my eyebrows and let my hair down.

"When are the KCAs?" I asked and Shane unlocked his phone, looking at it briefly before setting it down causing Harmony to pick it up.

"Sunday..." in other words, in two days. There's no one here to watch Harmony because Clarissa is in the UK with her parents and everyone else is still in the Bahamas.

"What will we do with Harmony if we go?" I asked, pulling Shane's phone out of Harmony's mouth.

"Take her with us," Shane said as if it was obvious. I don't know how I feel about Harmony being exposed to all those cameras in stuff. She's not even a year old yet.

"But aren't you worried about all the cameras and stuff?" I asked and Shane took his phone completely out of Harmony's hands, causing her to whimper. Not wanting to see her upset for any reason, he quickly gave it back to her, causing me to shake my head.

"No Mitch, I promise it will be fine. We will have security and everything. Would you rather leave her with a nanny?" I shook my head and sighed. I guess Harmony would be okay...

*Harmony*

"Mitchie, how are you and Shane? Is Harmony okay? How do you feel about people calling you a bad mother since Harmony has been sick lately?" I narrowed my eyes but continued carrying Harmony's carseat into some designer boutique that wanted to have Harmony fit for a dress for the KCAs. I'm not a bad mother, I chanted in my head as I opened the door and the designer instantly can't up to me.

"Hi, I'm Rose, its so nice to meet you!" Rose had strawberry blonde hair, pink cheeks, and blue eyes. She looked like the typical all American girl but I didn't want to judge her.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie and this is my daughter Harmony," I set the carrier on a nearby couch and unbuckled Harmony who smiled as I took her into my arms.

"She truly is a little beauty! I have the perfect dress for her," Rose disappeared to the back and my mind drifted to the bad mom comment I had heard earlier. They're the paparazzi, they're not gonna sugar coat their opinions.

I pulled out my phone as Harmony shifted onto my lap and I googled Hot Tunes. I hadn't done this in so long but I just needed to know what people were saying.

_Breaking News: The Gray family vacation was cut short when the smallest member, Harmony Isabella Gray, reportedly caught a bad case of Bronchiolitis. Local residents of the island revealed that Harmony was rushed to the hospital early in the morning and stayed there until Mitchie and Shane left the next day. All of this reflects on Mitchie's parenting skills, as she is young and probably doesnt know a lot. What do you think America? Is Mitchie really taking care of Harmony like she should be?_

I wiped my eyes, refusing to cry in front of some designer that I just met 10 minutes ago. The media is full of scum.

"Okay, here it is!" Rose took in my red eyes and lowered the dress down, a frown settling on her lips.

"What's so bad that its making you cry?" she asked, sitting next to me on the couch.

"Its not really something I wanna talk about," I locked my phone and wiped under my eyes again. I don't really want to open up about my own insecurities to a complete stranger.

"I know we just met but you can talk to me. I won't release this to the press," she promised with a half smile.

"Well, Harmony was sick a few days back and people are calling me a bad mother because of it and they're saying I don't know how to take care of her properly," I confessed. Harmony must have noticed my mood because she turned towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck as if she was trying to comfort me.

"Well, are you taking care of Harmony to the best of your ability?" Rose asked as I nodded.

"Its obvious that Harmony loves you and that's all that matters. She looks pretty healthy to me and she looks like the happiest child alive," I giggled which caused Harmony to laugh also, pulling away and placing a hand on my cheek and dragging it down as if she was wiping away my tears.

"Thanks Rose, I guess all my hormones aren't completely gone yet," Rose smiled and awkwardly wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Its okay. We're female, our emotions are allowed to get out of control. Now lets go see how Harmony looks on this dress!"

*Harmony*

The black Escalade we were arriving in pulled up directly to the orange carpet for the KCAs and our security guard quickly hopped out to open the door for us. I unbuckled Harmony and gently took her out as she was napping and she rested her head on my chest, trying to get comfortable because of the studs that decorated it.

"SHANE! MITCHIE! HARMONY!" as soon as we hit the carpet, everyone went crazy and my paranoid side kicked in. I kinda just wanna hop back into the car and go directly to the show.

Shane protectively wrapped a hand around my waist as I took a deep breath and began to walk the carpet with him. Harmony lifted her head up at all the noise, smiling as the bright flashes went off in front of her. She giggle and reached out for Shane who gladly took her as she clapped her hands. I'm surprised she's amused at all of this.

"Over here!" a reporter beckoned for me and I looked at Shane who nodded as I walked over with a smile.

"It is so nice to see you!" she gushed as I smiled.

"Its nice to see you too, its so cool to be here again!" I exclaimed, looking over at Shane and Harmony who were still taking pictures.

"I just have a few questions to ask," I nodded, indicating for her to start.

"Should we be expecting any music from you at all this year?" I squinted and shifted my weight to my other foot.

"Um, I'm writing songs and stuff so maybe...I honestly have no idea. I've just been trying to put all my focus on Harmony and just spending as much time as I can with her and Shane," She nodded and went to the next question.

"How is Harmony? She looks so adorable tonight," she complimented.

"She's great. She can be a bit of a handful now that she's crawling and trying to walk but she's an awesome little baby and I wouldn't give her up for the world," I answered.

"And the accusations about you being a bad mother?" I gulped and pushed my hair off of my shoulder.

"I know I'm young and that Harmony was sick a few days ago but I am honestly doing my very best to make sure my daughter is happy 100% of the time. And Shane is helping me and I don't think its anyone else's place to judge my parenting," I answered confidently, causing the woman to smile.

"Well I'll let you get back to your family! Thank you so much!" I thanked her and then walked back to Shane and Harmony, Harmony instantly going to me. I kissed her cheek with a huge smile, causing her to giggle then smush her lips against mine.

"Lets go," Shane led us to the end of the carpet and I stopped and turned to him, standing on my tip toes to give him a loving kiss on the lips.

"Its for all you do for me," I answered sheepishly, causing him to blush. Harmony giggled at us and I shook my head and smiled again.

Its me, Harmony, and Shane against the world but I know we'll make it.

**YOU GUUUUYS. DID YOU HEAR THE RUMOR THAT JOE AND DEMI WENT TO DINNER TOGETHER? MAH JEMI SHIPPING HEART IS STARTING TO BEAT AGAIN! anyways, hope ya liked it(;**


	14. Chapter 14

The Harmony to my Melody

A week later, everything is still completely fine and normal. Caitlyn, Nate, and Dana are coming back from the vacation two days early because they just can't handle each other anymore - after Caitlyn pushed Dana off of the pier, straight into the ocean without a life jacket...and she can't swim - so I was taking Harmony with me to pick them up at the airport while Shane rested because Harmony literally kept him up all night. She refused to go to sleep which meant that Shane couldn't either.  
Its raining today so I pulled Harmony's cute little polka dot jelly boots onto her feet and buttoned up her pink trench coat. She giggled as I picked her up and spun her around, planting a kiss on her cheek before buckling her into her carseat.  
"So, I should be back in a couple hours and then after that we could go out to dinner," I suggested, picking up Harmony's carseat with her in it. I never noticed how heavy this thing actually is.  
"Okay," Shane grabbed the carseat from me as I opened up the door and walked out with him to the car. Harmony gave him a gummy smile as he fastened her seatbelt around her and then closed the door.  
"And then tonight, we can put Harmony down for bed and it can just be me and you," I winked at him and he looked down with a shake of his head, a smirk playing on his face.  
"I'll hold you to that," Shane pecked my cheek before helping me into my car and closing the door. I gave him a wave as I buckled my seat belt and started the car, carefully backing out of the driveway and onto the main street.  
I turned on the radio just as "Don't Wake Me Up" by Chris Brown ended.  
"Now here is a song that will never get old. She surprised everyone with her talent and even though this was released as a single, we all can't wait for her debut album. Here is, "This Is Me" by Mitchie Torres Gray ft. Shane Gray," the opening notes of my song played and I squealed. I hadn't heard or sung this song in so long!  
"Harmony, this is mommy's song!" I exclaimed, looking back at my daughter in the rear view mirror who just squealed and giggled as I turned it up.  
I hummed along the words as I kept my eyes focused on the road. It seems like when it starts to rain, people forget how to drive.  
"This is real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now, gonna let the light shine on me!" I sung with a smile. I was too busy singing to notice that someone hadn't stopped at their red light and was sliding towards me. I looked over and panicked, trying to speed up or hit my brake or something but i wasn't fast enough. I heard the smash of the car against my own, I heard the air bags inflate as I tried to blink and not slip away. I heard the cries of my daughter as we slid down the road. And I felt something sharp drag against my arm as the side where we weren't at slammed against a pole and just sat there. I saw stars and dots and heard Harmony wailing behind me and I tried to stay awake so that I could muster up enough strength to get out of the car and save her but I couldn't. The last thing I heard before I completely blacked out were her painful screams and the rain pounding on our car.  
*Shane POV*  
I was so excited to get to spend the night alone with Mitchie. I love Harmony but its hard to have alone time when she requires so much attention. She's a busy body but she's my daughter so of course I love getting to spend time with her and taking care of her and stuff. But sometimes, I just need a break. And that's what Mitchie and I were getting tonight.  
I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket and I pulled it out. It was an unrecognizable number and I prayed that it wasn't just a fan that had somehow found my phone number...again.  
"Hello?" "Hi, this is Anna from St. Trinity hospital, is this Shane Gray?" an innocent voice asked and I tried not to let my mind wander to the worst. I mean, why would a hospital possibly be calling me?  
"Yes, this is Shane,"  
"Well, I don't know how to say this but your wife, Mitchie Torres Gray and your daughter, Harmony Isabella Gray have been in a car accident. Mitchie is in intensive care right now and hasn't woken up but Harmony is awake but I would rather tell you her condition in person," Anna explained as I slid down to the floor. I knew I should've not been lazy and just offered to pick Nate, Caitlyn, and Dana up from the airport. This is all my fault. I'm gonna kill whoever smashed into them if Mitchie doesnt wake up.  
"Okay, I'm on my way," I stood up, taking deep breaths to calm down as I grabbed my keys and my Northface and ran out to my car, starting it without a second thought and zooming out of our driveway and onto the main road.  
Mitchie is gonna pull through this, I kept telling myself. And whatever happened to Harmony couldn't be that bad, right? Mitchie and Harmony will both be okay and we'll come home tonight like a normal family and everything will be fine. No one is injured or in some life threatening condition. Everything is okay.  
I pulled into the hospital, hopping out and barely locking my car. I ran through the doors and and straight to the front desk, demanding to know where Harmony was. I'll get Harmony and then we'll go see Mitchie. Because Mitchie will be awake...hopefully.  
"Mr. Gray?" I looked towards the hallway that led to the different corridors and ran up to the nurse who gave me a solemn look.  
"I'm Anna, we can go see Harmony but let me tell you about her condition," we started walking through the hallways as I took another deep breath.  
"During the accident, I think Harmony went into shock which caused her breathing to become uneven. I understand that she had Bronchiolitis which could lead to asthma but at some point during the accident, she actually had an asthma attack," Anna explained as I ran my hand down my face. This is exactly what Mitchie and I didn't want. We didn't want Harmony to have asthma because we didn't want that burden on her life.  
"We gave her a breathing treatment in the ambulance but you have to give her one everyday to keep her asthma under control. I am so sorry," as she said this, we entered a child's room and I saw Harmony on the crib like bed, crying her eyes out as a nurse tried to calm her down.  
"Harmony," she looked over at the sound of my voice and I instantly went to pick her up, being aware of her IV. She buried her face in the crook of my neck as I rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.  
"Its okay baby girl. Daddy is here," she babbled into my neck as I fixed her hospital gown on her shoulder.  
"Is it okay if we go and see my wife?" I asked as Anna nodded. She wheeled Harmony's IV pole next to us as she led us into an elevator. We went up six floors and Harmony lifted up her head as the elevator dinged at each floor. I noticed a jagged scar trailing down her cheek to her jaw and winced. She isn't even a year old yet and already has experienced trauma and been diagnosed with asthma.  
The door opened and Anna led us to one of the first rooms up there and told us to be quiet. As soon as we entered, I saw a pale Mitchie laying still in a hospital bed with different wires connected to her. She had a scratch on her jaw that was similar to Harmony's and a few on her arms and legs. She had a bandage wrapped around her right arm, one around her left leg, and her hairline was wrapped with a bandage. This reminded me of when she had fallen down the stairs at our party. I sighed and sat down as Harmony looked at her mother. Harmony probably thinks that Mitchie is just sleeping. Harmony looked back at me with wide eyes and placed her hands on my cheeks, standing up on my lap. I patted her back and tried to blink back tears. If Harmony sees me crying, she'll start to cry just because she picks up on other people's emotions.  
"She sprained her right wrist and has some head trauma, which is why she isn't awake yet but other than that, she'll be okay. She was very lucky to not be on the side of the car that crashed into the pole," Anna explained before awkwardly leaving us alone.  
I grabbed Mitchie's cold hand and silently wished that it was me in her position instead. Its so hard to watch everything bad happen to her and here I am, completely fine.  
I looked at Harmony, who had sat down in my lap and was just staring at Mitchie. I kissed the top of her head and she smiled. Everything will be okay.  
*Harmony*  
Its been three days since the accident and Mitchie still isn't awake. Harmony is beginning to take notice that something is actually wrong because she's been restless and just me isn't enough for her anymore. Like now, she doesn't even want me to hold her. She's sitting on the couch next to me in a long sleeve onesie, stubbornly playing with her teething ring. She won't even let me touch her without whining in protest.  
"Knock knock," Nate entered the room with Caitlyn right behind him, a giant teddy bear in her arms. Nate had flowers and he sat them right next to Mitchie's bed as Caitlyn came over and placed the teddy bear by Harmony. Harmony didnt even seem to notice. She doesn't want anyone or anything besides Mitchie.  
"Is she getting any better?" Nate asked, bringing Harmony's baby bag over to me so I could feed her.  
"She moved a bit yesterday and the color is coming back to her cheeks," I explained, fishing out a jar of baby food and her bottle.  
I stirred the food and waved the jar of smushed green beans in front of Harmony's face. She gave me a blink stare and stuck her teething ring in her mouth before pulling it out again.  
I tried to give her the spoonful of food but she turned her head. She doesn't even want me to feed her!  
"Caitlyn," I passed Caitlyn the jar of food but Harmony didnt want Caitlyn to feed her either. She cried out, throwing her ring across the room with a huff. I really hope Mitchie wakes up soon.  
*Harmony*  
Everything on my body is in throbbing pain. I have no idea how long I've been like this but I wanna wake up. I need to know Harmony is okay. I need to know that I'm okay. I miss seeing Shane's face everyday. I was on the verge of tears at the fact that I had caused my baby girl to be in a car accident. If I just was paying more attention, none of this would be happening. I never wanna drive again. I don't even want a new car.  
"Harmony, mommy is gonna wake up soon, I promise," I knew that was Shane. He's always reassuring Harmony that I'm gonna be awake soon. In response, Harmony whined. She's been doing that a lot lately. I just wanna reach out and hold her so bad. I moved my fingers, and tried to move my arms but I couldn't. My arm almost felt, broken, like a bone was out of place. I felt something being placed on me, and then it moved. I heard babbling and knew it was Harmony. I just wanted to hold her and never let go. I really miss her.  
She crawled all the way up to my face, cupping my cheeks and I could feel her breath on me. She just ate.  
"Maaaa," I heard Shane gasp and I wanted to also. She just said 'ma'. Its not a lot but its still something.  
"Ma ma ma ma ma maaaa," she patted my cheeks as she babbled and all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her. "Harmony, come on," I knew Shane tried to lift her up because her arms wrapped around my neck and she wouldn't let go.  
"Maaaa," she screamed. She started to cry and my heart literally broke in half. She's crying because I won't respond to her.  
I tried to move my arms again and took my left arm, blindly wrapping it around Harmony's back, rubbing it up and down. I fluttered my eyes open and instantly smiled at Harmony, who's face brightened when she saw me. There's a scar on her cheek all the way down to her jaw, it must've been from the windows getting smashed.  
"Ma ma ma ma ma," she giggled and I kissed her cheek, letting her lay down on my chest before looking at Shane.  
"I guess I'll have to postpone our date," I said lightly as he came over to me, sitting at the edge of the bed.  
"I feel so bad. I should've just went to pick them up and let you stay at home with Harmony," Shane apologized as I slowly shook my head. I placed my left hand on the side of me and tried to push myself up with no chance of victory. Shane quickly wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me to sit up, as I held Harmony to me so she wouldn't fall off.  
"Don't apologize, its fine. I just wasn't paying attention enough," Shane shook his head again but I shushed him. "Dont blame yourself. Seriously, I'm fine. My arm just hurts," and I have a headache. And my throat is sore. And my leg isn't supposed to be throbbing. But I dont want to let Shane know because he has enough to worry about.  
"I'll get the nurse," he stood and left and I used my good arm to pat Harmony's back as she rested her head on my chest and I could feel her heart beating.  
"Mommy missed you," I cooed, kissing the top of her head. I felt her smile.  
"Ma," she babbled as I giggled and stroked her hair.  
"Have you been good for daddy?" Harmony squished her eyebrows together and grabbed a piece of my hair, rubbing it between her hands.  
"Hello Mitchie, its nice to see you're awake!" Anna, her name tag said, exclaimed. I weakly smiled back at her as Shane lifted Harmony off of me. She whined a bit but then settled down when I shot her a look.  
"Well, you sprained your wrist and a bone is poking out so we need to snap it back into place before we can plaster it," Anna came to my side and gently grabbed my right arm as I prepared for the worst, "it'll only hurt a little bit."  
Liar. I screeched as she quickly twisted my wrist so that the bone wasn't sticking out anymore. It feels better but it still hurts. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't cry.  
"We're gonna plaster it up, then we'll feed you and then you're good to go."  
*Harmony*  
The last time I had a plaster cast was after Tess had pushed me down the stairs. But back then, i didnt have an almost ten month old child that constantly wants my attention. Nate carried her carrier inside the house as Caitlyn grabbed her bag and Shane decided to carry me into the house even though my leg is fine. I dont know what is going on between Caitlyn, Dana, and Nate but I'm gonna find out.  
"Okay, you can set me down now," Shane placed me on the floor next to Harmony, who was carelessly rolling around on her blanket. She has asthma now and we have to give her breathing treatments every day. I feel bad because i feel like i caused her to have asthma even though Shane keeps telling me i didnt. I wrinkled my nose as I heard her let out a little gas. She giggled as i successfully picked her up with both arms and carried her up stairs to her nursery. I set her down on the changing table and tried to change her diaper with one hand but, it wasn't quite working and she was getting restless.  
"Shane!" I called but he didnt respond! "Shane!" Nate came in instead and gave me a look.  
"Can you change Harmony's diaper for me? I can't," i meekly held up my casted hand and he nodding, quickly doing the deed before setting Harmony back down and looking at me expectantly.  
"Are you and Cait back together?" I asked as Nate chuckled and nodded. Its about time. "FINALLY! When did it happen?" I asked as Nate lounged back on the couch, letting Harmony play with his Blackberry.  
"Well, it was after Cait pushed her into the ocean and I didnt help her out. That's it. And I wasn't even devastates. I was just like, okay. And then Cait and I talked and yeah..." I laughed and shook my head. Nate was always so calm. A break up for him would happen like that.  
"Well, make sure you use protection," I warned, picking Harmony up and giving Nate his phone back.  
"Said the 19 year old as she picked up her ten month daughter," Nate joked. I shook my head and pecked Harmony on the cheek. I almost lost her and...she almost lost me.

I am so glad I got this chapter over with cuz now I can start skipping years. We got like, 5 chapters left then its over): but thanks for my 5 Indie CR awards! :D 


	15. Chapter 15

Harmony is healthy. Shane and I are happy. Caitlyn and Nate are still going strong. I'm almost twenty years old. Harmony will be one year old in a few days. Everything is perfectly fine in my life and I really couldn't be happier...until I woke up exactly three days before Harmony's big birthday party.

Shane wasn't in the bed when I woke up and I groaned, rolling over onto his side as I felt sick to my stomach. I swallowed deeply, demanding the feeling to go away and groaned when it didnt. I jogged into our bathroom, emptying the contents of the dinner that Shane had cooked last night into the toilet bowl and then let it go down the drain. I put my hands against my forehead and rubbed them, not feeling a fever. I stood up and went to brush my teeth, opening my drawer and almost fainting when i saw what was in there. A box of Kotex tampons, extra protection. I bit my lip and counted down the days from my last period. This seriously can not be happening again.

"Mitch, i made breakfast!" Shane screamed, even though i knew he was walking into the room. I washed my face with cold water then quickly dried it, forgetting about brushing my teeth. I needed Caitlyn, ASAP.

"Mitch, Harmony is already downstairs so come on," he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Dear God in the heavens above, please do not let me be pregnant again. Harmony is a true blessing and miracle but i can not handle another child at the moment.

"Why are you so touchy today?" I asked as he ran his hands up and down my curves, wrinkling his nose as i talked.

"You've got some pretty bad morning breath," Shane joked and i slapped his arm, putting a very fake smile on my face.

"Yeah, it was probably from that chicken you cooked last night. Maybe i shouldn't eat your breakfast this morning," I walked around him and climbed back into bed, worryingly placing a hand over my stomach. I really hope that I'm not pregnant again and that my period will come tonight in all of its bloody glory.

"Okay but Harmony is still downstairs so," he pushed the covers off of me and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder and bringing me downstairs. I swallowed back my queasiness and let him carry me downstairs where I saw Harmony sitting in her high chair with a purple bib on, eating a piece of pancake.

"Hi baby!" Shane set me down and I skipped over to my daughter, planting a wet kiss on her cheek as she giggled and cooed, "mama".

"I love you," I whispered in her ear, causing her to giggle more. I love Harmony to death but I dont want another child. Harmony, Shane, and my music are my world right now and I cant let a pregnancy get in the way of that.

I sat down across from Shane and slid a plate with pancakes, bacon, egg, and hash browns on it to me and I chuckled.

"Someone is trying to get something from me tonight," I smirked and he chuckled, shaking his head.

"I cant cook for my beautiful wife?" Shane asked as I shook my head and picked up a piece of bacon, biting into it before pulling out my phone.

"We've been having a lot of sex lately," I pointed out as Harmony giggled. I really hope she doesnt start repeating that.

"Because I just love you so much Mitch," Shane admitted and I hummed, putting a smile on my face as I sent a quick text out.

_Hey whore. I need a favor. Come ovr with a pregnancy test. - M_

I set my phone down and waited for Caitlyn to reply, giving Shane a coy look.

"Okay, I admit, I have been really horny lately," Shane confessed as I nodded with satisfaction.

"Its okay. I know I'm hot," I sent him a wink as my phone buzzed.

_You and Shane are fucking rabbits. Dibs on it being a boy this time. Comin in an hour with Nate. Bye bitch. - C_

Caitlyn still has the same attitude as always. I giggled and put my phone down, locking my messages because Shane is really nosy sometimes.

"Who are you texting?" he asked.

"My secret lover. We cant have sex tonight because I'm gonna be sexting him," I bluntly stated as Shane bit into his food and chuckled.

"Momma is ditching us, Harmony," he complained as Harmony looked at me.

"O," she giggled and put another piece of pancake into her mouth.

*Harmony*

By the time Nate and Caitlyn got here, I had puked three times and taken about a five minute nap before Harmony woke me up, wanting me to play with her.

"We're going upstairs with Harmony to talk about her birthday," Caitlyn announced as I nodded, picking Harmony up out of her playpen and carrying her upstairs with us.

Caitlyn threw the tests at me and shoved me into the bathroom as she watched Harmony play on our bed. I took care of my business, washed my hands, then set the two tests on the counter, walking back out into my room.

Caitlyn giggled as Harmony rolled around on the bed, getting amusement from it.

"Remember when we did this on Thanksgiving and three of tests were negative and three were positive and I had to run to the store to get another one as a tie breaker?" Caitlyn reminisced as I nodded and shook my head at the memory. The day I found out I was pregnant with my pride and joy.

"And then nine months later you had this little angel," Caitlyn tickled Harmony's belly, causing her to let out a loud squeal before throwing herself into a fit of giggles.

"Okay...its time," I checked my watch and stood up, walking into the bathroom and peering at the two tests and sighing in relief. Both read negative. Thank God.

"I'm not pregnant!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down with Caitlyn who gave me a big hug.

"Oh thank God. Harmony isn't even one yet," Harmony clapped at the sound of her name and went back into the bathroom, placing the tests under a stack of towels just in case I decide to tell Shane. I mean, he should know about this pregnancy scare, right?

"Harmony, sit still for momma," Harmony whined and fell back on my chest, the inhaler still inside of her mouth as the breathing machine hummed. I hate giving Harmony these treatments but she has to take all the medicine so that she doesnt have a sudden asthma attack.

"Come on baby, you're almost done," I sat her up, letting her relax against my back as she still whined.

"She still won't stay still for you?" Shane came into the kitchen with a granola bar as I nodded, resting my hands on the floor and slightly leaning back. Harmony whimpered and whined but still kept the treatment in her mouth until I noticed all of her medicine was gone. I pulled the inhaler out of her mouth, letting Shane put away the breathing machine as i held Harmony in my arms, soothingly rubbing her back as she calmed down in my arms.

"I dont like giving these to her," I mumbled as Shane nodded and pushed the horrid machine aside.

"I know babe but its for her health and we have to," Shane patted my back and I nodded, enjoying the moment with my family. To think that we actually might have had another addition on the way made me sigh.

I stood up when I noticed Harmony snoring in my ears, going to lie her down. Shane followed me as I laid her down in her crib, placing her blanket over her body as she assumed her comfortable sleeping position. Shane kissed my cheek as I watched her tummy rise up and down, just like its supposed to.

"Come on," Shane led me out of the room, into our room.

"Lets take a bath," I giggled and shook my head, following him into the bathroom as he ran the water in our marble jacuzzi tub, sitting on the edge as he poured bubbles into the water.

"Aw, you're gonna pamper me tonight. You must really want some," Shane played with the edge of my shirt and slowly lifted it over my head, leaving me in a bra and short. He stuck his fingers into the waistband of my shorts and pulled them down, lifting me up so I could kick them off my feet.

He set me back down as I slipped his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor by mine, shivering at his touch as he unclasped my bra, leaving me to take it off.

My body burned as I slipped his shorts off, leaving both him and I just in our underwear. I let my pregnancy scare slip from my mind. Let Harmony's asthma slip from my mind. Let all my worries slip on my mind and just focused on my time with Shane.

Once we were both out of our underwear and the tub was full, we climbed in, me laying against his chest, in between his legs as he showered my neck with kisses.

"I wanna sing to you," I turned, letting the hot water splash to the ground a bit as I straddled Shane and wove my hands into his damp hair. He chuckled and I felt his excitement beneath me as I started.

_The slightest words you said_

_Have all gone to my head_

_I hear angels sing in your voice_

_When you pull me close_

_Feelings I've never known_

_They mean everything and leave me no choice_

_Light on my heart, light on my feet_

_Light in your eyes _

_I cant even speak_

_Do you even know how you make me weak? _

_I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say_

_With every word im blown away_

_You're in control of my heart_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Easy to fall easy to break_

_With every move my whole world shakes_

_Keep my falling apart..._

I was basically whispering by the time I was finished and we were both breathing heavily.

"You have the voice of an angel. You're my personal angel," Shane kissed my forehead and then climbed out of the tub, still holding onto me. He set me on the ground, pulling the last two towels of the stack off the rack, causing what was underneath it to fall to the ground. I slapped my hand to my forehead, wishing I had just thrown them away.

Shane gave me a look and then bent down, picking the two tests up and examining the answer. His face fell a bit before his expression hardened and I knew I was in for it.

"Why didnt you tell me?" should I lie or just come out with the truth.

"Caitlyn didnt want me to," I lied, my voice going up an octave and I prayed that Shane wouldn't notice.

"Bullshit Mitchie. Caitlyn and Nate haven't even gone that far so they must be yours. That's why you threw up this morning isn't it?" I gulped as his eyes flashed with anger and tugged a piece of hair behind my ears.

"Yeah but the tests are negative so I'm not actually..."

"You dont think I wanted to know if we were possibly gonna have another kid?" I flinched at his tone.

"But its negative so what's the big deal?" I argued back, folding my hands over my body. Shane threw the towel at me and wrapped one around his waist, going into our closets.

"The big fucking deal is that I dont know if you would've told me if you actually were pregnant," Shane sneered and I wrapped the towel around my self, grabbing one of Shane's spare shirts off the shelf.

"I told you when I was pregnant with Harmony. It's different this time because the tests were negative. Its not a big deal. We're not having a baby, okay?" I stated, slipping the shirt over my head and letting the towel drop.

Shane breathed deeply through his nose as I waited for him to calm down.

"Wait, did you want another baby?" I asked, my voice quivering.

"I wouldn't mind," he confessed as I looked down at the floor.

"I'm 19 years old and you're 23. We have all the time in the world. But right now isn't the right time. Harmony isn't even a year old yet," I coaxed and he nodded, running his fingers through his short hair.

"I'm just gonna go check on Harmony," I left our room and entered Harmony's, where she was still peacefully sleeping, her tongue stuck in between her lips and she was now laying on her stomach. I kissed the back of her head and then watched her for a few more minutes before going to my own room. The door was shut so i jiggled the handle to find that it was locked. Are you fucking serious?

"Shane, open the door!" I kicked the door but there was silence on the other end.

"Can you act your age for once? I thought we got over this!" I pushed the doors one more time before huffing and turning away, walking to a random guest room and deciding to sleep in there instead.

And guess who got her period the very next morning?

When I woke, stuck a tampon up my vagina and went to get my daughter, I was pissed at Shane. How dare he lock me out of our bedroom? That was so immature of him.

I saw that Harmony was awake and changed her out of her soiled diaper and her pajamas, putting on a fresh outfit for the day. She pinched my cheeks as we walked downstairs to get breakfast. I sat her in her high chair and out a small bowl of dry cheerios in front of her along with a cup of her milk. She clapped her hands and I kissed her cheek in return, looking through the refrigerator for something for me.

"There's my favorite girl," Harmony squealed as Shane showered her with gentle kisses and then she fed him a cheerio.

"Hey Mitch," he greeted as if he didnt lock me out of the room last night.

"Oh, look who's acting like a civilized adult," I sneered, peeling a banana as Shane cocked an eyebrow at me. "You locked me out of our room last night because I didnt tell you about my little pregnancy scare."

"Maybe you just didnt try to open them," I narrowed my eyes and placed a hand on my hips.

"I tried Shane. And I know you heard me banging on the door last night," Shane just shrugged and bit into an apple.

"Well if you told me the truth, we could've slept in the same bed last night," Shane pointed out as I rolled my eyes. Seeing that Harmony was done with her breakfast, I took her out of her chair and let her walk into the living room to play with Shane following behind us.

"The test was negative and you made a bunch of drama out of nothing," I stated and Shane scoffed, looking me dead in the eyes.

"Mitchie, I have to force shit out of you because you never wanna tell me anything!"

"WELL MAYBE THATS JUST HOW I AM. IM A GUARDED PERSON. DO YOU WANNA SIT AROUND A FUCKING CAMPFIRE AND SHARE ALL OF OUR LIFE SECRETS? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT SHANE?" I screamed, fed up with this stupid argument. I dont have to share shit with him.

"NO, I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT YOU CAN TELL ME ANYTHING AND I WILL LISTEN AND WONT JUDGE BUT YOU DONT SEEM TO UNDERSTAND THAT," I heard Harmony let out a cry and sighed, taking her up to my room and quickly sliding into some jeans. I then carried her into her room and packed her diaper bag, slinging it over my shoulder before rushing down the stairs and straight to the front door.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Shane demanded, following me out to the car.

"I'm taking my daughter and myself away from you. Get some fucking sense and then call me back. I dont have to tell you everything," the words slithered through my teeth as I buckled Harmony into her car seat. She whined and wailed as I shut the door then went to the drivers seat.

"Harmony is not going with you," Shane stated and I shut my door, locking it before starting the car.

He pounded on my window and I rolled it down, giving him a death glare.

"You're not taking my daughter with you," Shane said and I shook my head once again.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want. Back up before I run you over," I rolled the window back up then proceeded to back out of the driveway, zooming down the street and away from Shane. Stupid Shane.

I dialed Nate's number and waited for him to pick up, putting it on speaker. I tried to calm down because all I can see is red and all I can hear is Harmony screaming in the backseat.

"Whoa, what is wrong with Harmony?" Nate asked as soon as he picked up.

"Are you at home?" I ignored his question. Harmony is upset because Shane and I were fighting. We shouldn't have done that in front of her.

"Home is boring, I'm walking around the park.

"I'm gonna meet you there so we can talk," I pulled over into the other lane, turning down the street where Nate's favorite park was.

"Meet you in the parking lot," he hung up and I locked my phone, swiftly pulling into a parking space before cutting my car off and taking a deep breath. I'm only 19. 19 year olds shouldn't have to deal with this amount of stress.

I opened my door, stuffing my phone into my back pocket before opening Harmony's door and taking her out of her carseat. She calmed down as soon as she was in my arm, taking a deep breath and grabbing the ends of my hair. I went to the trunk and pulled out her deluxe stroller, laying her in it so she could relax and calm down even more. I tucked her bag under the stroller's compartment and looked for Nate.

He was jogging towards me and stopped when he was closer, walking at an even pace. He engulfed me in a hug when he got to me, pecking my cheek as I hugged him back.

"Michelle," I slid my glasses onto my face and shook my head.

"Nathaniel," I pushed Harmony's stroller alongside Nate as we entered the park, settling by a shady tree. I pulled Harmony out of the stroller and let her walk around after drying her tears. I laid down next to Nate and sighed. Sometimes I wished I had just been forced to marry him instead.

"Last night I had a pregnancy scare and even though I didnt tell Shane the results were negative. He found the tests and got so mad at me. Then I went to go check on Harmony, and come back only to find that he locked the doors to our bedroom. It was just immature and annoying. He acts like I have to sit down and tell him everything," I explained as Nate chuckled and I hit his chest.

"You guys are married. That's what married couples do," Nate stated and I shook my head.

"I mean, I considered telling him which was why i kept the tests in the first place but he blew the entire thing out of proportion," and he really did. One does not lock another out of their own room when one does not get told what one wants to hear.

"Mitch, i know you're a guarded person but isn't that always the problem you and Shane have? Its always about communication. Honestly, just go home and apologize without any talk about yesterday and he'll do the same. Harmony's first birthday is in two days. Do you really wanna be mad at her father on that day?" no. Because if Shane and I are holding a grudge against each other then Harmony won't enjoy her birthday as much as she should.

"I hate that you're always right," I whined, curling up against his chest as Harmony came and sat right up against us. She grabbed Nate's cheeks and squeezed them with her dimpled hands, squealing when his lips puckered.

"You raised a weird child," Harmony giggled and then gave Nate a kiss before curling up in my arms, her head resting on my chest.

"My child..."

*Harmony*

When I got back home, I put Harmony down for her nap and then went to find Shane. He was swimming in the pool in the backyard from one end to another, only shortly coming up from air. When he noticed I was standing there watching him, he stopped and I handed him a towel to wipe his face.

"Can we talk?" he nodded and I sat at the edge of the pool, rolling up the ends of my jeans before dipping my feet in.

"I'm sorry...for not opening up to you. I agreed that we would work on it and I haven't been making the effort," I apologized with a sincere smile.

"I'm sorry for being pushy and stuff. I know your personality a lot better than you think and I know that's not how you are," I nodded and grabbed his hand, stroking it with my thumb.

"I'm gonna make lunch now," I stood up and Shane shook his head.

"No you're not," I felt a tug on my hand and screamed as he pulled me into the water, catching me with his arms as I swam back up for air.

"I apologize and you pull me into the pool!" I screamed and splashed his face before swimming to the steps. I got out of the pool, shaking my legs in my soaked jeans as Shane chuckled.

"You love me," he stated and I shook my head with my signature smile playing on my face.

"You're just my baby daddy," I stuck my tongue out at him and walked into the house.

*Harmony*

"Happy birthday dear Harmony, happy birthday to you!" we all chorused before Harmony squealed and looked at the colorful cake in front of her.

"Yayyy!" I exclaimed. Shane and I bent down by Harmony's head.

"Lets blow out the candles baby," we blew them out and she tried but we ended up blowing them all out for her. She giggled and kissed my cheek and then dug her hand into the cake, smearing it all over her face. She did the same to Shane, then cheered when I took her picture. My daughter is happy and that's all that matters.


	16. Chapter 16

Today is the day I'm releasing my new single. We already shot the music video which would be release on Wednesday, also known as my birthday. Harmony is two years and three months old. She's still short but she's not as chubby. She still has her baby cheeks and she inherited Shane's curls in a light brown color, much like mine before I dyed my hair. Today is also her first day of daycare but I cant take her because I have tons of interviews so Shane is gonna do it.

"No," Harmony pushed the dress away from her body as she stood in front of me in just her bathrobe, her hair dripping wet as we tried to decide what she wanted to wear. I had already decided but she's a diva and is used to getting whatever she wants, thanks to Shane. I'm working on breaking her out of that habit.

"Harmony, you're gonna be late and I still have to get ready," I stated, going into her closer and pulling out a simple purple skirt with an embellished cream tank top. She nodded her head and finally let me get her dressed. I took her hair out of the bun I had put it in and let it flow down her back, brushing the front of it away from her face and pinning it back just the way she likes it.

"Be good for daddy, okay?" I handed her the purple backpack she had picked out and she kissed my cheek, giving me the smile I had been giving people for years. We're trying to potty train her and its been going well because she only wears a pull up when she's sleeping.

"Daddy!" I grabbed her shoes and followed her out the room and down the stairs where Shane was waiting. She began to talk in gibberish to Shane and he just nodded along, pretending to understand what she was saying.

"Um, I'll probably be back around dinner time but if its necessary, I can pick her up from daycare," we're taking her to this place called Uniquely Created Children's Center. We had considered just getting a nanny so she could be with us but I want her to have a normal life and interact with other kids her age.

"I got it. Go charm people and congrats on Number 1 on iTunes," I smiled, glad that my new single had been received well. We had just released it at midnight.

"Now its your turn to put out another number 1," Shane is 25 now but he's still handsome and still looks young. He has some facial hair which I've been begging him to shave but he keeps his hair cut and stays in shape so whatever.

"Lets goooooooo!" Harmony whined, tugging on Shane's pants.

"Let me put your shoes on," Harmony sat on Shane's lap and let him secure her sandals on her feet before hopping off and tugging on his hand.

"Come here baby," Harmony jumped into my arms and I picked her up, burying my face in her neck.

"Mommy will see you later, okay?" she nodded and gave me a kiss on the lips, wrapping her arms around my neck. She's growing up too fast and I dont like it.

"I love you," I cooed and she giggled.

"Wuv you tew momma!" I set her down and finally let her and Shane go, waving as they drove off. I wiped away my tears and shook my head. She's going to daycare, not kindergarten. I went to get myself ready, humming my new single as I finished curling my hair.

*Shane POV*

I carried Harmony up to the daycare center she was staying at. I think it would be easier to just hire Clarissa again but Mitchie has been nagging me about Harmony growing up like a normal child. I dont understand how this is supposed to happen if we have paparazzi following us everywhere but I just let it go. But this place is expensive. But Harmony is my little princess and I would do anything for her so I just signed the papers and went along with it.

"Hi, I'm Shane Gray and this my daughter Harmony," Harmony buried her face in my neck as I signed her in. The director let us in, showing us to Harmony's classroom.

"Its free time at the moment," the woman's name is Marie and she has black hair and a slightly tropical accent.

"You ready for your first day, Harmony?" Harmony shook her head and I set her down on the ground, as her bottom lip trembled and her eyes widened. Here comes the water works.

She let out a loud cry and attached herself to my leg as I tried to calm her down by rubbing her back.

"Maybe we should let her play in the classroom," Marie opened the door and I walked in with Harmony, who took one look at the bright and colorful room with all the kids and screamed, sobbing into my leg before sinking to the floor in front of me. This is the worst tantrum I have ever seen her throw.

Five more minutes later and she still hadnt stopped. If anything, it just got worst.

"I think my wife will try this again tomorrow. I am so sorry," I apologized, picking Harmony up off the floor as she cried into my arms.

"Yeah, that's alright. I understand. I won't charge you for today," she gave me a sympathetic smile and I nodded, turning and taking Harmony back to the car and buckling her in, giving her the container of grapes Mitchie had packed for her as she quieted down.

"I'm calling your mom," I warned and she sat there unaffected, wiping her tears and eating her grapes.

"Shane, I'm on the radio," Mitchie stated as soon as she answered. I turned up the radio, immediately knowing what station it was.

"Guess who's not at daycare right now?" I started off and I heard Mitchie sigh in my ear and through the speakers of my car.

"What happened?"

"She threw a tantrum and wouldn't stop crying so now I guess I'll be spending the rest of the day with her and we'll try again tomorrow," I explained and Mitchie giggled, taking a deep breath.

"Well I could come get her and she could just-" I cut her off.

"No, I can handle her. Finish up your interviews babe," Mitchie agreed and we said our goodbyes before hanging up.

"I'm sorry, that was my husband. Its Harmony's first day at daycare and she didnt wanna go," I can practically hear her blushing as she talked to the interviewer.

"That's alright, and how is little Harmony?" he asked and Mitchie giggled.

"She's growing up so fast. I just want her to stay my baby forever," he awed.

"And Shane?"

"He's growing up too, haha. He isn't the same as when I first met him. He's definitely more mature," she answered and I smiled at that and mentally thanked her for changing me.

"So you're gonna be the big 2-1 on Wednesday!"

"Yeah, its the same day my music video is released and I'm really excited but I have no idea what I am gonna do," I smirked. I already had something planned.

"Well you have to celebrate!"

"Yeah but I don't know how I want to. I mean, my single is number one and my family is healthy and happy, I just might take myself on a shopping spree or something," she giggled and then they got back on topic.

"Momma!" Harmony called.

"Momma's on the radio," I replied.

"Oh." she went back to peacefully eating her grapes and looking out the window.

"So your new single is called Lightweight, would you mind telling me what its about?"

"Lightweight is basically about being in love with someone so much that it makes you kinda vulnerable. Its about your world being in their hands and not wanting them to break you. Its about just giving yourself to another person without limitations and letting them know that they're in control of your world. I wrote it about a year ago and I sang it for Shane so I'm really excited that everyone likes it," Mitchie explained and I remembered that moment. With the music and everything, the song is even more amazing than it was when she sang it acapella.

"Well I definitely love it and I cant wait for the music video," I turned down the radio and looked back at Harmony through the rearview mirror.

"Where do you want to go?" She looked at me and gave me a wide smile, Mitchie's smile.

"Park!" I turned onto the intersection, heading to the park we normally went to. When we got there, I unbuckled Harmony and walked with her to the playground, letting her go play as I watched her.

"Shane?" I looked back and noticed a familiar girl with thick dark brown hair and big lips.

"Dana?" I questioned. She nodded and I stood up, going to give her a hug. I didnt like her much but it seemed like the polite thing to do.

"Hollywood hasn't had much to say about you lately," she smirked and sat next to me as I noticed Harmony going down the slide.

"Well I have a family now so," Harmony ran up to me, completely out of breath as she rested her hands on my knees.

"Daddy, daddy, I scream!" I looked for an ice cream cart as Dana gawked at Harmony.

"She's still alive?" Harmony cocked her head and looked at Dana with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, why wouldn't she be?"

"I just thought...nevermind," she adverted her eyes and I looked at her.

"No, what is it?"

"Didnt her and Mitchie get into a car accident? I thought she was dead," I furrowed my eyebrows. Not a lot of people knew about the car accident last year.

"How did you know?"

"Oh um, Nate told me," I stood up, taking Harmony with me. I dont like the vibe I'm getting from Dana.

"It was nice talking to you," I walked away with Harmony, towards the ice cream stand. The scar Harmony got was faded but it was still there. I looked back at Dana and shuddered. Something definitely wasn't right.

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" I asked, tickling Harmony's sides as she giggled and squirmed in my arms.

"Pink!" she exclaimed as we made it to the ice cream stand. I got her a strawberry in a cup and a chocolate for me until Harmony squealed, shoving her ice cream into my hands.

"DADDY. PUPPY!" she squirmed in my arms before I let her go watching her as she ran up to the puppy, her brown curls bouncing behind her. I paid the man and jogged up to her as the owner let her affectionately pet the hairy animal. I'm surprised she isn't scared.

"I want one!" she whined, turning around and jutting out her small pink lips, her eyes watering. Her and that look.

"Lets eat your ice cream then we'll talk about it," she reluctantly grabbed the ice cream and walked with me to the nearest bench, crossing her legs just like Mitchie and focusing on making the ice cream go into her mouth.

*Mitchie POV*

I am exhausted. Ten interviews in one day can seriously tire a person out. At least everyone loves my new single. Shane and Harmony aren't back yet so I showered and changed into some comfortable clothes, going back downstairs to start dinner as my phone vibrated. It was a text from Shane with a picture of him and Harmony eating ice cream at the park. I smiled at my two favorite people.

As I was about to put my phone away, an unknown number called me and I hesitantly answered because it could actually be someone important.

"Hello? Mitchie?" I sighed in relief. Its just my mom. Last time I had talked to her was on Harmony's birthday because she yelled at me for not inviting her.

"Oh, hey Connie," I bit my lip and pulled out the spaghetti noodles, getting the water boiling on the pot.

"Mitchie, I dont appreciate you not coming out for your father's memorial service. You didn't go last year either," I poured the noodles in and grabbed the garlic bread out of the freezer.

"I didnt know I was obligated to go," I stated, taking the bread out of the package.

"If I can fly from Hawaii to go, you can fly from California to go," she replied as I shook my head. Its not the flying...its just I dont wanna go to a memorial service every year. The way I see it, he's already six feet under. There's no reason to keep bringing it up. It's already a sad memory for me.

"Connie, its just not really important to me. Trust me, I won't ever forget when he died but I have a family now and I just dont have time to fly back and forth for something that's not that important," I explained, stirring some noodles before adding salt to the water.

"But he was your father and he loved you,"

"And I loved him too and I dont need to prove that by going to some stupid memorial service," I finished. I'm completely over this conversation but Connie is gonna keep dragging it out.

"I think I should come see you and give you some tips on how to be a good mother," a knot formed in my throat and I stopped what I was doing.

"I'm not a bad mother," I sneered and she chuckled in my ear.

"A car accident before she was a year old? Breathing treatments everyday because of her asthma? I may be in Hawaii but news travels down here too," Connie stated as I rolled my eyes.

"If I'm a bad mother, I obviously learned from you. You can stay in Hawaii. I dont need to be taught how to raise my daughter," and with that I hung up. She's full of shit.

I heard the door open and left dinner alone, going to greet my daughter. Harmony saw me and jumped into my arms and I kissed her cheek as she laughed. I'm disappointed she didnt stay at daycare but we'll try again tomorrow.

"PUPPY!" she screamed and I furrowed my eyebrows, not knowing what she was referring to.

Shane came through the door, holding a leash that was attached to a collar that was attached to a little black Shiatsu. Oh, we have a puppy now.

"Um, nice dog," I commented as Shane chuckled and closed the door. I set Harmony down and she immediately went to the puppy, scratching behind its ears and stuff.

"Harmony wanted one and then she gave me that stupid look and I couldn't say no," Shane explained and I shook my head with a laugh.

"You're weak," I pushed his chest and then knelt down next to Harmony. The dog has bright blue eyes and a black body with a white belly.

"What's his name?" I tucked my hair behind my ear and looked at Harmony who was completely infatuated with the puppy. I would expect her to be scared but she's not which is surprising.

"Bella," she answered, not taking her eyes off of the small animal.

"Did you name her or did daddy name her?" I asked and she gave me a smile, her eyes lighting up.

"Me!" she exclaimed, giving Bella a kiss on her nose.

"You wanna take her on a walk before we have dinner?" I haven't seen Harmony all day and I'm so used to just being with her everyday.

She nodded and I went to turn off the stove, figuring I would just finish when we got back. I slid on a hoodie and put one on Harmony as Shane helped her into her shoes. I let Harmony hold Bella's leash and grabbed her free hand, letting Shane open the door as we both walked out and down the driveway.

"Did she take a nap today?" I asked and Shane shook his head.

"No. So I guess she'll be knocked out all night," no she won't. Harmony likes to fight sleep and since she just got a dog, she'll be so excited that she won't wanna sleep.

"No she won't. She's gonna be up all night. But its okay. You can stay up with her and then I'll go to sleep," I shot him a coy smile and he shook his head.

"No Mitch, we're all in this together," I chuckled and Harmony gasped and that's when I heard the click of the cameras and saw the flashes.

"Harmony, Shane, Mitchie!" Shane grabbed Bella's leash out of Harmony's hand as I swept her into my arms, her head instantly fitting into the crook of my neck as we turned and began to fast walk back to our house. We've never had a problem with paparazzi in our neighborhood before because it was so private. How'd they get in?

"How's it going? How's baby Harmony? What's next for you guys? Why were you hugging Dana Turner today, Shane?" I ignored the questions as Harmony whimpered into my shoulder. Damn them for scaring my daughter.

"Its okay baby," I petted her hair as her arms wound around my neck.

We made it back to the house and locked all of the doors, closed the curtains and shut the gates. Harmony cried in my arms as I tried to calm her down.

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of them for-" I cut him off with a glare as Harmony played with the end of my hoodie, curling up in my arms.

"Hey, lets go watch a movie in the theatre! How about...Barbie As Rapunzel?" Harmony's eyes lit up and she sat up, rubbing her face as she nodded. Bella barked and I stood up, carrying Harmony to the theatre while Shane went to get snacks and blankets.

"I'm scared," Harmony admitted in her cute little voice.

"Why baby?" I smoothed her curls away from her face as we entered the theatre and she turned on the lights.

"Men with the snappy things," Harmony stated, picking out the case with the movie in it and pushing it into my hands.

"You dont have to be scared Harmony. Me or your daddy won't let them hurt you," I hate this. My daughter shouldn't have to live in fear just because scumbags want a few extra thousand dollars.

"Pwomise?" I leaned down, pinching Harmony's nose as she giggled.

"PROMISE!" I kissed her cheek, pushing the movie into the DVD player that connected to the projector and dimming the lights as Shane came in with blankets and popcorn.

"Come on," I scooped Harmony up again and took her to the very front row where the longest, comfiest couch was, spreading the blanket over me, her, and Shane as the movie started. Me, Harmony, Shane, Bella. Just one big happy family.

**this story is beginning to annoy me because i really wanna get it over with so i can focus on pretty wings...almost done tho. pic of harmony on my profile.**


	17. Chapter 17

**This update is so long overdue I am so sorry guys.**

Five years...it has already been five years. Five years since I met Shane...since we fell in love. Four years since we've been married. Four years that I've had Harmony. Four years since I've becoming a hit recording artist. Four years since Harmony has started to dance. Three years since I've won twenty seven awards all by mself. Three years since I've had my second daughter...Lyric Asiala(AH-SEE-AY-LAH) Gray. Five long years of happiness and love and belonging. Five long years of tradgedy and misery and discomfort. But I wouldnt trade it up for anything. I have the option to...today. I can decide if I just wanna leave Shane and everything we have and go out on my own or stay with him and continue being happy. If I leave him, I wont have anywhere to go. My mom isnt even in the country anymore. I dont have much family. And I'm happy. I'm really happy and content with where I am right now.

"So today we have the interview with Oprah then you guys have to go to Harmony's dance recital and then we have the concert tonight at the Greek Theatre and then the meeting again after that," Sarah (remember her?) briefed us as I hurried around the dining room table, helping Harmony spread the Nutella on her wheat bread and placing a bowl of dry cheerios on Lyric's high chair as she babbled. Shane is getting ready...of course. There was this silent agreement between us that he always got ready while I fed the kids breakfast and then he got both of them dressed for me.

"Okay and Oprah is in two hours right? Because we have to make sure we're at Harmony's recital on time," I checked. We had completely missed one of Harmony's recitals once and she had been livid. She refused to talk to either of us until we bought her three new American Girl dolls and let her have a giant party with her dance friends. Shane spoiled her too much when she was younger.

"Momma, I don't want this anymore," Lyric babbled as Harmony talked and Harmony narrowed her eyes at her, placing her toast back on her plate. Harmony wasnt exactly thrilled when I told her that she was gonna have a little sibling to play with. In fact, when Lyric was born and Harmony heard her cry for the first time, she told me to put her back in my stomach.

"Then just leave it there and go get your costume ready so your dad can help you," Harmony pushed away from the table and sprinted out of the dining room, her curly black tresses flowing behind her.

"Come on Lyric," I picked her up and kissed her forehead as she grabbed a piece of my hair and gently tugged on it. Her and Harmony have the same habit.

"I'll see you two at the studio! Please be on time!" Sarah instructed as I gave her a thumbs up, jogging up the stairs to Lyric's room and letting her walk around. Shane came in and kissed me on the cheek as I took a deep breath and Harmony came running in. She was wearing a yellow two piece costume with a skirt that looked like it had flower petals attached to it and a tight one shoulder yellow crop top. She had her headpiece in her hand and gave me an expectant look.

"Can you get Lyric dressed while I fix her hair?" Shane looked Harmony's costume up and down as she sat on the floor in front of me, shoving the head band in my hands.

"That is a short and revealing costume," Shane stated. Shane usually doesnt go to Harmony's recitals because he doesnt have time so he rarely sees what she wears to dance.

"Shane, she's five okay," Shane shook his head and picked up Lyric who drooled on his shoulder.

"She's going to an all girls school. I dont need any boys in my yard," I shook my head and laughed, started to brush Harmony's curls into a ponytail. Harmony's hair is naturally curly and naturally thick so doing anything to it is always a chore.

"Is Lyric coming to my competition?" Harmony asked, looking at her nails. I dont know why but Sonny loves to take Harmony and Sophie to get their nails done. I hate it but Harmony loves it so whatever.

"She's your sister, of course she's coming," I said. I heard Harmony scoff and I knew she had just rolled her eyes. I tied her hair in the ponytail and tightened it, leaning over her shoulder to give her a stern look.

"I dont like Lyric. Now daddy likes her better. I think we've had her long enough. You should take her back to the hospital now," Harmony is so spoiled all th time and it is absolutely ridiculous. I am forever blaming Shane for this.

"Harmony, one day Lyric will be able to play with you and the two of you will be best friends because believe it or not, its fun to have a sister," I remembered all my good times with Ella. I still miss her and I have my moments but life goes on.

"But you're an only child like I was before you had Lyric," I fitted the headband on her head so that it stayed on and let her sit on my lap as she folded her arms over her chest.

"I did have a sister. Her name was Ella," I said as Harmony looked at me, her pink lips in a pout.

"But why does she never come here?"

"She died before you were born. But sisters are fun, I promise. I had the best times with her," Harmony looked down and sighed before nodding.

"I'll try to like Lyric. But only try. She's a cry baby," I shook my head and began to tickle her stomach.

"So are you!" Harmony giggled, squirming in my lap as I continued to tickle her. I like Harmony's infectious laugh. Its cute.

"And the dynamite family of the hour, Shane and Mitchie Gray," everyone in the audience clapped as we walked out on the stage. I scanned the crowd for my kids with Sarah and spotted them, Harmony fiddling with her team jacket and Lyric clapping her hands along with everyone else. I smiled and sat on the couch by Oprah who smiled and shook both of our hands as everyone settled down.

"Before we even start let me just tell you that I have been waiting to interview you guys since you had Harmony and I saw your spread in People. I was like, they are the ideal family," I smiled and Shane thanked her.

"So are both of the kids here. Its Harmony and Lyric right?"

"Yes they're both in the audience. We actually have Harmony's dance rectial after this and then our concert so we are pretty busy," Shane explained as Oprah nodded and looked out in the audience.

"Well congratulations on everything. Shane, Connect Three is so successful everyone says that you guys are on the level of The Beatles," everyone in the audience cheered as Shane blushed. Aw, usually I'm the only one that can make him blush.

"Well being compared to the Beatles is amazing, we love the Beatles and we have always looked up to them," I grabbed Shane's hand as a sad look crossed his face but disappeared before anyone could see it. Tonight would be hard.

"And Mitchie you are an amazing singer, role model, actress, dancer, and you are breath takingly beautiful, you just have the whole package," Oprah complimented and I heard Harmony cheer and I laughed.

"Oh thank you. I never actually thought that I would get to do what I'm doing today but I'm so happy and so blessed to just be where I'm at," I really wouldn't trade this up for anything.

"Yes being the daughter of the president, you dont get out of the four walls of the white house much, did you?"

"No not at all. I didnt even feel like a normal teenager. I always had that feeling of 'there's so much more out there' and there was. I was happy my dad got to be president while he was alive but I was never really comfortable with that life," I admitted. Threatening to get kidnapped just when you leave your house when you're only 14 years old does something to you.

"So tell me your love story. It seems like you guys just sprung up out of nowhere," Oprah gave us a look like she knew about the arrangement and Sarah gave us a thumbs up. No more lies.

"It was arranged," Shane started. I could hear the gasps and the oohs but we kept going.

"Shane had a very bad image at the time and so him and his family came to my house and basically said that I could sign a contract that would legally bind me to him for five years. My parents were okay with it because they saw this as an opportunity to get out into the world...and then I got pregnant," and then my parents disowned me.

"The pregnancy wasnt apart of the arrangement was it?"

"No that was kinda my fault," Shane chuckled as I shook my head and looked at Harmony. I'm glad it happened.

"It took a while but everyone accepted it and I couldnt be happier to have Harmony. She's my little angel," Harmony smiled and I blew her a kiss.

"So this arrangement was probably your best kept secret. I mean, no one suspected anything because the chemistry between the two of you is so real. I can feel it right now."

Shane chuckled as I shrugged. We get that.. a lot.

"And so now you have Lyric. How was that experience?"

"Well..."

_ Harmony had been giving me the weirdest looks lately and its irritating me. I'm seven months pregant so of course I have a baby bump but I havent explained to her what it is. She looked at me from across the dinner table and cocked her head to the side as Shane chuckled._

_ "Mommy why are you so fat now?" Shane gasped as Harmony gave me an innocent look. My hormones are out of control. But I didn actually cry. Sure that comment hurt but she's three years old and I havent explained to her why I've gotten "fat"._

_ "Your mother isnt fat Harmony," Shane defended._

_ "No its okay. I'm not fat. I'm just pregnant," I explained. Harmony looked at me, confusion etched in her eyes._

_ "What does that mean?"_

_ "It means that in two months you're gonna have a little sister," I explained. Harmony narrowed her eyes at me._

_ "But what if I dont want a little sister?" she folded her arms over her chest. She has a lot of attitude for a three year old._

_ "Well its happening so..." I gave Shane a look as he just shrugged his shoulders and Harmony flicked a piece of broccoli across her plate._

_ "Deep breaths Mitchie," child birth is still a bitch. I wasnt overdue this time. In fact, its all Shane's fault that I went into labor again. He was um...putting his hand where it really shouldnt be and then my water broke. His excuse is that my "mommy curves" made him horny. So at 11:43 at night we had to rush Harmony and me out of the house and to the hospital and call everyone and alert them what was happening. And for some odd reason, the paparazzi was awake at this hour so there was probably a video of me screaming as Shane carried me into the hospital on youtube somewhere._

_ "It hurts even worse than before," I groaned in pain as the squezed the circulation out of his hand and breathed through my mouth, Nate rubbing my back in the process._

_ "No one told you two to fuck without a condom," I elbowed him in the ribs because Harmony is in the room. Nate has become a lot more outspoken. Him and Caitlyn are still going strong but she's in Europe, on tour with Justin Bieber as his back up dancer._

_ "Harmony was away for the weekend. We had to take advantage of the opportunity," I screamed as another contraction hit me. After this I am so done. I am not having anymore children._

_ "Mitchie, ten centimeters! You know what that means!" I hate this nurse. She is so annoying and too loud and too obsessive over Shane and Nate. Denise took Harmony out of the room and into the hallway as the doctors prepped me and I wiped my forehead. I have to take this like a woman._

_ At 2:54 am, Lyric Asiala Gray was born. She was smaller than Harmony had been and her hair was more wavy than curly. She had my brown eyes and she was so beautiful. Harmony came into the room, cranky and tired and she sat on my bed, looking at Lyric with curiosity. Harmony pinched her nose a little bit and Lyric let out a piercing scream, causing Harmony to burst into tears as well. Shane picked Harmony up as I tried to comfort Lyric. Harmony wiped her tears away and gave me an angry expression._

_ "You need to put her back in your stomach!" Harmony demanded. I know I shouldnt be laughing but Harmony sounds cute saying it._

_ "Baby I cant do that. Once she's out, she's out," Harmony glared at me then demaned for Shane to put her down. She tugged on the nurse's shirt and commanded her to put Lyric back in my stomach. The nurse chuckled and gave her a pat on the back. Harmony growled and went to the docter. He told her it was impossible and she gave me the meanest look I have ever seeen in my life. _

_ When Lyric went home, Harmony refused to talk to us. She got over it eventually but when Lyric tried to take her first step, Harmony actually pushed her down. Bottom line, Harmony and Lyric have gone through some tough times together._

"Yes I love Lyric. Harmony is a bit more sassy but Lyric is defintely the calm one so they balance each other out, which we need," Shane said and I nodded.

"I just love your family. Now what is next. I know you guys try to stay under the radar but I really wanna know what is next for the Gray family," everyone asks this question and I honestly don't know.

"Well for us next is just what we do day from day, I dont think we really have like a certain plan. We just live every day as it comes," I shrugged and Shane nodded.

"Well I I wish you the best and I hope you have a wonderful future and life and keep making beautiful babies. But we must go to commercial. Ladies and gentlemen, Shane and Mitchie Gray."

"Don't syke yourself out and remember to keep your legs straight when you do your aeriel," I reminded Harmony, smoothing lip gloss on her lips as she nodded. "Give me kisses," Harmony gave me a wet kiss on the cheek before I left backstage and went to sit in the audience with Shane and Lyric. We clapped as Harmony was announced and some people looked at us in the audience but didnt make a scene. This isnt about us. This is Harmony's moment.

Harmony won her first crown and she was so excited. She wore it out of the competion and said her new name is Princess Harmony. She's cute and I'm proud of her.

Its a Connect Three show and there's a big announcement tonight. Everyone is nervous and anticipating it. Shane is about to go on stage and he's actually nervous. I straddled his back, rubbing his stress points and untightening his muscles as he moaned in appreciation. Lyric and Harmony are with Denise and Sonny. Nate and Jason are warming up. And everyone else is just getting ready for the announcement.

"Babe, you dont have to go through with it. You can keep going. I mean, sure Harmony and Lyric wont always see you but you're there when they need you and thats all that matters," Shane shook his head. Hes too stubborn sometimes.

"No, I always want to be there. I feel like I've missed so much. And you still have your career. Its okay, I promise," I kissed the back of his neck and nodded.

"SHOWTIME!" I climbed off of Shane and grabbed his hand, walking with him to the side of the stage. The cheers vibrated the whole place. Shane wrapped his arms around me as I buried my face in his chest. He pulled away and I grabbed his face and kissed him hard. He smiled and pulled away, his lips still lingering against mine.

"Make it your best," I advised, sending him a wink. He nodded and went out on stage with his brothers as Harmony and Lyric came up behind me. I picked Lyric up and held Harmony's hand as she played with her hair. She was still wearing her crown.

"Its coming up," Caitlyn whispered in my ear. The giant rock her hand sparkled even with the dim lighting. Nate had finally got the guts to propose a few months ago. They were planning a long engagement.

"I am so nervous!" she leaned her head on my shoulder as I held a sleeping Lyric. Harmony was dancing around with Sophie and everyone else was just chilling.

"You guys have been an amazing audience," Shane looked at me as Nate started out the speech. Danielle was standing next to me and Harmony and Sophie stopped what they were doing and looked at the stage.

"We are so grateful for everything you guys have done for us. But we're getting old," Nate chuckled at Jason's joke as Shane shook his head.

"We have familes now and as much as we love this stage, our time has run out," Shane continued. He swallowed hard as the audience was completely silent now.

"We will always be Connect Three but we cant continue the performances and everything. Its time to end things and we are so glad you all have been so supportive of us and we will never forget that," Nate said. Shane had his head down and I shoved Lyric into Danielle's arms before jogging up on stage with them, everyone too stunned to cheer when I walked out.

I grabbed all three of the guys hands for support and wrapped my arm around Shane's waist who tucked his head into my shoulder.

"They love you all so so much," I had taken the mic away from Nate, "you made their dreams come true and they will never forget about any of you for doing that for them. Your dedication and your support and your love for them will stick with them forever and I pray that you guys never forget about Connect Three because they will never forget about you," I was almost in tears as I finished the speech for the boys. This band was their everything and now it was just gonna be gone.

"Connect Three Forever," I ended. The fans cheered and Shane smiled along with Nate and Jason as their fans began to chant "Connect Three Forever". Harmony and Sophie ran out to the stage and so did Caitlyn and Danielle. It was like one big happy family.

"Well one road block at a time...Mitchie I believe you have an important decision to make," I was back at home with Shane and everyone. Lyric was sleeping across my lap and Harmony's head was against my side. Everyone that I had come to love in the past five years was sitting with us.

"I want to leave. I have a lot more ahead of me in life and I cant accomplish it here. I'm done," I gently set Lyric down on the couch before walking to the foyer, leaving everyone open mouthed as I opened the door and shut it without actually leaving. They have got to be kidding me. I cant just leave. This is my life now, arranged or not. This is how I want my life to be.

I calmly walked back into the living room and giggled as they were all still sitting there with stunned expressions on their faces. "Did you guys seriously think I would just leave my life behind?" I jumped on Shane's lap and gave him a kiss as everyone released their breaths and chuckled at my little joke. Shane had tears on the sides of his eyes and I kissed them away, fisting his hair in my hands.

"I could never ever live without you," Shane smiled, locking his arms around my waist.

"I love you." Those three words are enough to make any girl stay.

**This is the end of the arranged love cycle. I have come to love this series so much! Thank you for sticking by me and I hoped you loved it as much as I did! Check out my new stories, Pretty Wings, and Hotel Heart which is a rewrite of Two Worlds Collide. Love you guys!**


End file.
